Unstable 2
by Soyna
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis manage to go on a vacation to get out of the crazy work schedule that has been placed on them. A vacation that makes things all the more unstable between them. A collab between Soyna and BMIK.
1. Vacation

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.

**Main Pairing:** Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Other Pairings:** Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

**Summary:** Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can and we want too.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: VACATION**

* * *

Who ever in the hell had invented meetings deserved to be skinned alive -by Sephiroth's very own, bare hands.

The tedious babbling of fat, little men who competed in trying to be more important than the fat, little man sitting right and left to them was so... tedious.

Sephiroth had a headache, was hungry and he wasn't even allowed to kill anyone. When he entered his office Gertrude got up to push even more stupid work on his overworked ass.

He tiredly glared at her and she was wise enough to snap her mouth shut and back off.

There it was. His quiet, dark office.

Heaven.

No one was there to bore him out of his wits with unimportant drivel, no one would bother him (because he just would unplug his phone and turn off his computer) and there would be half an hour of doing nothing. Just relaxing and no talking.

That was the plan. But Sephiroth had forgotten to include an important variable in his calculation.

Genesis.

The redhead was currently fighting his way past the bitch of a woman at the desk. Gertrude reminded him of a troll that lived under a bridge and he was not ashamed to tell her so. He was not afraid of the woman (unlike many others) and hated her even more every day.

Especially when she was trying to stop him from seeing Sephiroth.

It had been nearly a week since he had seen him and he was missing him something fierce. Wilbur was not as nice as Sephiroth's dick and he had actually burned the motor out on the dildo. He was going to have to retire poor Wilbur and buy a more robust model.

"Out of my way, troll!" he demanded as he started to the door for the fifth time.

She still stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and shook her head at him. "Get lost you harlot!"

Genesis was ready to set her on fire!

His withering glare did not impress her, though. "I have orders to send everyone _away._" She pointed out with a haughty look from above, adding, "Except for the president and Director Lazard. Seeing as you're neither you should leave. You're not important enough to pass this door." Apparently she took a great delight in telling him that.

"Bitch," he growled and reached out to grab her shoulder to push her aside. He really did hate her with a vengeance. He had given her a poisonous apple for a holiday present. He was also quite disappointed that she did not eat it but threw it away. "Get out of my way so I can see my man!"

Gertrude bristled and bared her teeth at him, but she didn't count on Sephiroth coming to her rescue and protecting her if Genesis really started to attack her, so she made a very hesitatntly and, very reluctant step aside. "All right then, go in there. See what happens." With a wrinkled nose and a look of utmost contempt for Genesis she marched back to her desk.

He really wanted to send a fireball over her way, but he didn't. Sephiroth would complain that he would have to get it repaired.

Pushing open the door, he saw the man of his dreams hunched over the desk, looking tired and not at all in his true magnificence. Work was hard for them both, being First Class SOLDIER's but it was much harder for the "poster boy" of Shin-Ra. This past week they had not even seen each other in passing due to the workload that Wutaii and AVALANCHE was placing on them.

Gaia was a fucking mess and that was all there was to it.

"Your troll needs to be placed back under a bridge," he said as he approached the desk, thinking that he should have brought coffee as there were circles forming under Sephiroth's eyes. He needed a good long fuck and then some sleep. That always made him feel better.

Sephiroth's head shot up from where it had been dozing. Bloodshot eyes travelled up Genesis' luscious body. But Sephiroth was too tired to appreciate it.

"Then why don't you take care of that and leave me alone." Sephiroth wanted to drop his head back on the desk. "I got work to do," he mumbled, leaning back in his chair instead and dispassionately staring at Genesis without really seeing him. There was this report on the mission he had to finish, and that press conference needed to prepared and also they had to introduce the new battle system for the spare mode of the training computer to all the new recruits and he had to organize that other thing that he had forgotten what it was on top of teaching a class and working out a strategy to take out that vital checkpoint in Wutaii...

Genesis moved to stand in front of him and gave him a soft look. He really was tired. "I know. There is too much to do, but if you break down, things will be worse." Kneeling in front of him Genesis put his hands on Sephiroth's thighs, looking up at the man's tired face. "I arranged a vacation. And before you protest, I have it all arranged with Lazard as well, so there is no backing out."

He had spent six hours wearing down the director in getting them a chance for a vacation before Sephiroth broke but he got it.

"There's a showing of LOVELESS at the Golden Saucer and I got tickets, hotel rooms organized and a week of not worrying about reports, cadets, or pesky executives. Just me, you, LOVELESS and a hot tub."

He was going to mention 'no parents' but left that out.

"Vacation?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes dubiously. He still had mixed feelings about his last try at something like that. On the other hand... a hotel bed sounded delightful. _Any _bed sounded delightful. While Genesis was going to his drama, Sephiroth could just bury his head in a cushion and sleep a whole week...

"When do we leave?"

"Friday," Genesis said and sat up straight, still rubbing his legs. "I have us nearly packed and ready to go." He was glad to see that Sephiroth wasn't protesting. He thought he was going to have to resort to pulling out Sephiroth's dick to get his way so this was a pleasant surprise.

"You will love the play. It is the best production of LOVELESS ever, and we have box seats so people won't see us." Genesis crooned as he looked up at the tired green eyes. "And then we can go to the after party and ogle the actors in their skimpy outfits before we go back to our suite."

"I'm not going to any play," Sephiroth brushed him off with a determined tone of voice. No way he was going to sit through all the abhorrent singing and talking and Genesis cooing.

Genesis gripped his legs hard. "But that is the whole point of going," he couldn't help but let a whine touch his tone of voice. "I want to be seen with the most gorgeous man in the world and how can I do that if you aren't there." He increased his grasp even more. "Sephiroth, it is the only thing that I want to do there. You can do whatever else you want there or to me after the play. Please, Sephiroth."

Climbing into his lap and putting his hands around his neck so that he was staring right into his eyes, he whispered "Please, Sephiroth. I will bring the Nurse outfit."

The nurse outfit had Sephiroth hesitate. And also, he was too tired to argue now. Genesis was warm and smelled good, thus Sephiroth buried his face in the feathery hair and closed his eyes. "We'll see."

That was as good as a 'yes' for Genesis and he appreciated the warm arms around him and how the General nuzzled against him. "It'll be nice. I haven't been there since I was a child and I wasn't allowed to do anything but the arcade and the child's play area." He put his hand on Sephiroth's warm chest and closed his eyes. "Just us, no puppy, no Lazard and no sneaky Turks to bother us."

"I've never been there," Sephiroth slurred. He'd heard stories and it sounded chaotic and disorganized. Not exactly like a place to relax and definitely not a place he would enjoy...

"There is so much to do and the hotel is super comfy," Genesis said still rubbing his chest. "I would really appreciate you coming with me. They do have the arena where we can fight monster to win trophies, chocobo races and a gondola ride. Also, there is fireworks every night and the biggest part, it will be away from Shin-Ra."

Sephiroth gripped him a little tighter and Genesis kissed his neck.

Gradually, Sephiroth relaxed. Surprisingly, Genesis had that effect on him sometimes... And he smelled really good. Biting into the soft flesh of Genesis' neck, the General rocked his pelvis against the redhead. He'd been too tired for sex even. It was a disaster.

Genesis whimpered at the nipping of his flesh. It had been so long - a whole week - since they had been together in any way that was sexual. He allowed his hand to go further down his chest into the top of Sephiroth's pants. "Missed you and your cock," he whispered as he tilted his head for more attention from Sephiroth's lips.

"Hm," Sephiroth hummed, his lips finding familiar curves and spots that he knew Genesis liked to be licked and touched. He found them blindly, didn't even have to open his eyes. Genesis' whole body was mapped in his mind... and it had been far too long. His hands wandered up the redhead's thighs, leaving a tingling trail as they stroked over his leather clad hips and sides.

Genesis was starting to warm up (as in getting an erection) to the touches and he could feel the rising hardness that was starting under his stroking hand. It was through his pants and it was slower coming than it should be. 'Sephiroth really must be tired,' he thought but kept the motions up.

A quick romp may be what they both needed.

Though it was slow and a little bit clumsy Sephiroth was starting to get into it. Under normal circumstances a week without sex would have him on the verge of committing a genocide. And by then he would have Genesis bent over his desk and fuck the living daylights out of him.

But this was not normal.

His tongue slowly left a wet trail on Genesis' throat and there was too much annoying clothing, but it felt really good to be touched. Encouragingly he pushed his semi erection against Genesis' hand. Though it was slow it was tense, their breaths mingling.

"Dear Gaia, I missed you even with you right in front of me." They had seen each other every day but it was in meetings, passing the elevator, or while they were training some of the weaker folk. "After all this, we need to get," Sephiroth bit him and caused him to groan and grip the leather clad cock a bit tighter, "Lazard to change out work schedules. The Seconds are perfectly acceptable to do the paperwork."

Sephiroth's hand pressed against his ass, causing him to whimper. "Yeah. We need more down time to be functional."

"I'll make that a top priority at the next board meeting," Sephiroth smirked, grabbing that firm ass tighter and kneading it in his palm, giving it a squeeze. Ah, he'd missed that. "Can't have you neglect your duties for that long, you seem to have gotten shy." With a lifted brow, he pressed his cock against Genesis' hand. Why was it still in his pants and not Genesis' mouth?

"Shy?" Genesis smirked and started to unbutton his pants. "I don't think I've ever been called that before." He gripped the long semi firm cock that was getting harder by the second and rubbed his thumb over the dampened cap.

"I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by suddenly becoming shy," Genesis purred as he moved to grab a kiss.

Sephiroth let it happen, because that was how things were now. If he didn't he may not get laid and his libido had been awakened. There was no turning back. He grabbed Genesis harder and pulled him close possessively while the redhead's tongue roamed in his mouth. It was getting warmer and steamier and being touched felt so good. Sephiroth could practically feel the stress falling off his shoulders.

Genesis could feel him relaxing underneath him and relaxing into the kiss. He was so much better at kissing than he was before. He was ever so happy that Sephiroth was loosening up since they started dating.

He was so tense and he was going to do his best effort to relax him before he had to go.

* * *

_We are at it again with this crazy story and over sexed members of Shin-Ra._

_This is just a taste of what is to come. BMIK and I are happy to keep writing together and present you with this crazy crazy story._

_We are thinking of having another cover contest... I drew the current one and I am just a doodler, not a real artist or anything._

_So... If anyone is interested, drop a line and of course, let us know what you think. Not much has happened yet but it will... oh, it will._


	2. How it all went down

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.  
Main Pairing: Sephiroth/Genesis  
Other Pairings: Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

Summary: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: HOW THE DEAL WENT DOWN**

* * *

Sephiroth sat contently on the helicopter with Genesis pressed firmly at his side. He didn't like the interruption when he was in his office earlier but it worked out well in the end.

He had his mind full of thoughts of what he planned to do to Genesis when there was an unsightly interruption.

"Pardon."

Genesis froze as he recognized the voice. The kiss that fogged his mind was broken off sharply and Genesis had turned to see the troll standing at the door, looking at them over her glasses and hardly giving the impression that she was disturbed over the interruption.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed at her and gripped onto Sephiroth's shoulder tightly. He wanted her gone as quickly as possible. "Bitch," he added for good measure.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but the Vice President, Mr. Rufus ShinRa would like to talk to you." Gertrude didn't look like she felt sorry for that at all.

Sephiroth clenched his jaw in frustration. He could not ignore this. Why did it have to be now?! "Give me a moment."

She nodded curtly and left the room to give Rufus a plausible excuse for the long wait.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and pushed Genesis off his lap in a rough manner, zipping up his pants. "Get out." This day couldn't get ANY worse! He didn't want to deal with the damn brat, he wanted to fuck Genesis but no one cared and there was no one he could vent his anger on, which made him even more testy.

"Damn brat," Genesis muttered as he recovered from nearly falling to the floor. He was finally getting some and then he was interrupted. This was the reason they needed to get away. So they could stop being interrupted. "Damn troll, too."

He looked over to Sephiroth who had his brows furrowed and his hand clenched on the desk and wasn't mad at his rough treatment. By now Genesis understood that it was how Sephiroth dealt with things, even if it was annoying as all hell.

"Maybe we can leave a day early?" Genesis hoped. He hoped that they could get an extra day away. That would really help Sephiroth chill out.

"Pack your things. We'll leave right after this meeting. I'll get you in an hour."

Sephiroth was done with this shit. He needed that vacation. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Reaching for the intercom, he ordered his PA to lead Rufus inside and to order a chopper and a hotel room at the Golden Saucer. She seemed a bit confused but didn't ask questions. That's why he had employed her and kept her despite Genesis' constant complaints and bitching.

Genesis grinned and didn't say anything. He liked it when Sephiroth got authoritative. It was wonderful and leaving early was the best thought he could have planted in the silver haired man's mind.

Sephiroth was easy to manipulate when he was sexually frustrated.

Upon entering Rufus glared at Genesis who glared back at him. 'What the hell is his problem,' he wondered but then realized that he didn't care.

Unfazed Rufus walked into the great General's office to see him looking quite angry behind his desk. Not that he really cared. Sephiroth had a lot of explaining to do.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sephiroth slowly arched his brow into a perfect bow. His expression turned just a notch more sour as he stood to his imposing height and towered over The Brat in a not quite threatening manner. Rufus may be the vice president but Sephiroth could turn him into a bloody smear on the wall in a matter of seconds and the brat ought not to forget this. Especially when Sephiroth's patience was worn paper thin. Like it was now.

"Keep your tone in check. You are not in the barracks but in my office and I have turned countries into smoldering pieces of shit for less. So you show me some respect or I will show you the door and have your father spank your impertinent ass you spoiled runt." - was what he would have loved to tell the brat. Instead he caught the blonde's gaze and stared him down, delivering the message with a barely hidden scowl.

"Rufus. Sit."

Rufus didn't like being told what to do, but he supposed he should. Thus he reluctantly sat down in the chair in front of Sephiroth's desk and kept his back straight and his face in a frown. He was going to get answers from the silver haired man and they better be the answers that he wanted.

"Why do you keep taking my Turk recruits!?" He snapped. Might as well get to the point. Rufus didn't want to dally here. "Every time that I get a promising Turk, they get pulled into the ranks of your SOLDIERs! Without going through the proper process of ensuring that they are not earmarked for the Turks! It is hard enough to get people to join without you sniping them out from under me."

Sephiroth sat down as well, putting his fingertips together and remaining unfazed at the accusations. "That is a matter you want to discuss with Director Lazard. He is responsible for choosing potential recruits. I train them." He leaned back, scrutinizing the haughty blond with a calculated look. "Besides, I thought you appreciated our work at SOLDIER. I heard you are an admirer of my training methods." The comment hinted at Rufus' relationship with a certain SOLDIER Second Class, which was supposed to be a secret. It wasn't a secret to Sephiroth and he had trained Kunsel, too. The man was average where his combat skills were concerned but apparently he had other abilities that Rufus appreciated just as much. This was a clear warning; if Rufus kept pissing Sephiroth off the President would get to know about this embarrassing liaison.

It was hard to refrain from wiggling under his gaze but Rufus was used to being under Tseng's stare so he could handle Sephiroth's. "You're the one that makes the recommendations and are screwing things up. When they are marked, I want you to back off."

There was no way in hell that Rufus would talk to Lazard. Ever since he stole Tseng from him he did not want anything to do with that man. More than usual. He hated him with a passion that was stronger than his hate for his father.

"And tell that to Lazard." Rufus spoke through clenched teeth. "You have as much a say as he does. Don't you try to pull wool over my eyes? I know the working of this company better than any of you."

"SOLDIER has priority over Turk recruiting. If that is not to your liking you may speak to the president. My job is to select SOLDIER material and that is what I will continue to do. Your Head Turk is responsible for selecting your recruits, if he is otherwise occupied that is not my problem. I do not see how this is in any way related to me." Sephiroth did not back down. He wouldn't let this kid tell him how to do his job. Tseng was the one who could lay claim to a recruit joining the ranks of the Turks rather than SOLDIER and Sephiroth would have discussed it with the man like adults. But Rufus storming his office like a three year old demanding his toys was just ridiculous. And what was Rufus to do? He had no leverage on Sephiroth.

"I need you to cooperate!" Rufus snapped. He felt like he was losing control. It was hard for him to admit that he really didn't know what was happening beneath him. Tseng no longer talked to him about what was really going on. He didn't like that at all. Tseng had him doing reports that dealt with AVALANCHE and troop deployment in Wutaii.

It was important stuff, yes, but there was still so much going on that he was not a part of! He was supposed to be the Vice President of the company and he was going to take over one day. He didn't like all the secrets in the background. Kunsel seemed to know more than he did and that was even more frustrating.

"I can make it worth your while."

Rufus had a card to play and it would be costly - literally - with Sephiroth. The man already had a lot of money. But he was confident that Sephiroth needed funding for something.

"What do you want funded?"

"I don't need anything funded," Sephiroth replied curtly, enjoying the momentary look of frustration on Rufus' face. The man looked tired, too.

"I need something else, though. I need you to restructure office affairs. It is highly inefficient for SOLDIERs First Class to spend fourty percent of their time on paperwork that can be handled and delegated to someone else. The Turks and SOLDIERs Second Class, for example."

Rufus was a bit taken aback. Sephiroth didn't want him to buy anything? Having Turks do more paperwork? He didn't know if he could get Tseng to do that but it didn't make sense for Firsts to spend so much time doing such work. They were fighters, not bureaucrats, whereas the Turks were good at sorting information. This may be a good idea.

He would have to think of a plan to sell it to Tseng, though. The less the SOLDIERs knew about some of the operations the better it would be. After all, it wasn't good to have big lunks asking questions about things that they had no right to ask about.

Humming, Rufus rubbed his chin and leaned back in his chair. "That makes a lot more sense," he said and looked to the General. "It will take a while as offices will be needed to be set up but I am sure it can be done. As long as you pay attention to those that we are recruiting. Especially the sharp shooters."

"Fine. We have an agreement then. While you arrange for the restructuring I will take a break from work. I am certain that is in your interest." If Sephiroth wasn't working then he couldn't snatch away Rufus' precious recruits.

"A break? Where are you going?" Rufus perked up at the thought of that. With Sephiroth gone he could ensure that the recruiting was not disturbed and sorted out without interference. Also, he was not aware that there was any sort of trips planned for the SOLDIER, so he was curious.

"I am going on vacation. Somewhere." Rufus needn't know the details or else he might get the bright idea of trying to reach Sephiroth at the Golden Saucer to make more demands. And speaking of the Golden Saucer...

"If that is all then." Sephiroth got up. "I need to pack."

"Vacation?" Rufus frowned. "Well, that is rather abrupt? Did you piss off Lazard again to get him to send you away?" He remembered that the last vacation that they were sent on was because of the fact that Sephiroth and Genesis were busy making a gay spectacle of themselves.

But recently Rufus had heard nothing about any spectacles.

Tseng was really leaving him in the dark about things!

"No. I did not piss off Lazard. I'm just suffocating on paperwork, I didn't sleep longer than 3 hours the last two months, I have to partake in useless meetings because it looks good to have me sitting there, I didn't have sex in over a week and when I'm just about to get laid I get interrupted by arrogant snots who bother me with their unimportant problems and I'm just _this _short of snapping and breaking someone's neck." Sephiroth paused, giving Rufus a cool look from above. "I am going on vacation, because I deserve it."

Rufus was taken aback. "Well. Then," he cleared his throat and stood up. "Have a good vacation then."

He didn't want to be anywhere around where Sephiroth was going to snap. He would ask Kunsel if he knew anything else that was going on as he seemed to know a lot about what was going on.

"I will work with Tseng and the others to ensure that your paperwork and meeting load is reduced before you return... and that would be?" Rufus queried, straightening out his suit and brushing of imaginary dust.

'Whenever I don't feel like snapping anymore and the paperwork problem is being taken care of' Sephiroth thought, rolling his eyes. "One and a half weeks." He walked around his desk to walk Rufus to the door a bit forcefully. He wanted the man to leave and he didn't want to do any more of that social small talk crap. From the corner of his eye he could see Genesis suppressing his laughter and glared back at the redhead. At least one of them found this amusing.

Rufus found himself in the entrance staring at his secretary before he could even ask anymore questions. He walked with his head high as he went to find Tseng.

Chuckling, Genesis walked up beside Sephiroth and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's pack and before Lazard hunts us down for something else."

"I'll fetch you in an hour, just like I said. Be ready then." Sephiroth grabbed a feel of that squeezable ass, before he went back to his desk to clean it up. "And don't forget the nurse costume."

Genesis flinched as his ass was squeezed but didn't protest as he moved away from him. "Everything will be packed and ready to go in no time at all."

It was a good day to be a General and it was a going to be the best two weeks (not the week and a half that he alluded to) of his life. No work. Only play, sex, games, unfortunately a play, and food. He wrapped his arms around Genesis and smelled his hair. Yes, it was going to be good to be away from Shin-Ra. He felt a lot more relaxed the further away he got from Midgar.

* * *

_ Finally updated..._

_Sorry folks. I'm a horrible, horrible person._


	3. Off to the Saucer

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.

**Main Pairing**: Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Other Pairings:** Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

**Summary**: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: OFF TO THE SAUCER**

* * *

Moving quickly to the door, Genesis darted past the troll and to his apartment that he shared with Angeal. Not that he spent much time there anymore, but it was still where he kept most of his stuff as Sephiroth was picky about things being a mess in his place and didn't like the clutter of too many books.

He would break him down one day as Sephiroth hardly noticed that there were more and more of his things in his place.

Angeal was working in the kitchen when Genesis went into the apartment. "Ange! I'm going on vacation in a hour. Hold down the fort while I'm gone, will you." He darted into his room to ensure everything was in his bags.

"Where are you going?" Angeal came after him, peeling his potato as he leaned against the door frame. "A vacation sounds nice. I'm in dire need of one too."

"Golden Saucer with Sephiroth! We are going to see LOVELESS. Larco Molo is in it and you know how much I love him," Genesis said as he pulled his nurse outfit out of the closet and put it in his carry-on bag. He had to make sure it was there. He would have to find a better dress than that … something not pink to wear.

He hated the nurse outfit no matter how much Sephiroth liked it.

"We are leaving early. It was supposed to be Friday, but Sephiroth is anxious," Genesis started to hum as he threw the last of his hair supplies into another case.

"Golden Saucer..." Angeal stopped peeling, looking thoughtful. That sounded like something the puppy would enjoy. Somehow Angeal had difficulties to imagine Sephiroth amongst crowds of cheerful families and children, though... "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Of course it is a good idea. Did you not hear me say that LOVELESS was playing there?" Genesis said and turned to face Angeal with his hands on his hips. "Plus, we have a nice cozy hotel room where we will be spending most of our time together anyway."

"Well then, I wish you a great vacation." Angeal smiled at his friend, professionally ignoring the pink costume that peeked out from the bag. "Try to keep a low profile, mh?"

"I'm hoping to have sex again. You and your puppy have been quite active in the last week and I have had nothing, so I want to have sex, see the wonderful play, have more sex and maybe, just maybe, sex." He pointed at Angeal. "So, help me carry my bags, will you, so I can get to the heli-pad in time."

"Too much information," Angeal mumbled, but he brought his potato back to the kitchen, washed his hands and went back to carry one of Genesis' bags. "I think I'll go on a vacation with the puppy too. It's the right time of the year and with you two gone there is not much I can do here. Besides, I just got a mail from vice president Rufus. Our office work gets a restructuring. Finally they noticed that having us do the paperwork is less than efficient." He sighed as they left the apartment.

"Where do you plan on going?" Genesis asked as they walked down the hall. He was rather focused on the idea of sex with Sephiroth. The hotel was strange, but as long as they had a nice large bed, he didn't care.

"The Golden Saucer sounds exciting. Zack will love it. And you still need to repay me on that bed..." Angeal smirked, hoisting the heavy case up and pushing the button of the elevator to carry them to the top floor. "Don't worry, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Genesis frowned. He loved Angeal, but he didn't want them there. "Can't you pick your own place to go for a holiday? Go back to Costa and fuck him on the beach again? You and Zack looked invigorated after that vacation."

He didn't want them fucking in the next room over. He heard enough of that.

"At that time of the year Costa is booked out," Angeal replied as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened with a light bing. "The Golden Saucer is big enough for all of us, I'm sure. And you just said that you'll spend most of your vacation at the hotel anyway."

Genesis regretted ever telling him that. "Make sure you stay away from us, is all. Sephiroth and I need some serious rest now." He narrowed his eyes at Angeal as they walked out. "Seriously."

"Please don't worry. I know how much you want this vacation. You've both been very busy and you deserve this." Angeal put the case down and hugged his best friend close. "I need some alone time with Zack too, I have no interest in bothering you, all right?"

Sephiroth stood by the heli and eyed the two of them from the distance. He still got a bit of a strange feeling seeing them be close like that, but it didn't bother him enough to say anything about it.

"Good. Remember that," Genesis said as he squeezed back a hug. He rushed to Sephiroth's side and gave him a large smile. "Did I tell you today that I love you?" he said. "How did you get a transport so quickly?"

"I'm me." Sephiroth shrugged, threw their luggage into the heli, then he grabbed Genesis and pushed him inside with a sharp push. He nodded at Angeal before he mounted the chopper and gave the pilot the sign to take off. It was a four hour flight to the Golden Saucer, plenty of time for a nap. Unless Genesis talked his ear off in excitement.

* * *

_Oh... do you think that the vacation will be interrupted?_  
_Will they care?_  
_Lets get to Saucer so they can screw already!_


	4. Booking a room

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.

**Main Pairing**: Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Other Pairings:** Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

**Summary**: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

"This was your best idea ever." Lazard meant it. The moment he stepped into the luxurious hotel lobby he could feel the stress ease and drain from his body. The last few months had been hell. They had so much work to do, Lazard had barely seen his lover. The only good thing about that had been the fact that Sephiroth and Genesis were too busy to do anything stupid. And that was why Lazard had agreed to Tseng's suggestion on taking a vacation together. With those two troublemakers out of the picture Lazard didn't need to worry about them causing mayhem and could leave his post for a well-deserved rest.

A pretty boy in a red uniform carried their luggage as they went to the reception, Lazard sneaking his arm around Tseng's.

Tseng smiled as Lazard was openly showing him affection. "I am known for my great ideas." He needed to get away as well. Things were horrible at Shin-Ra at the moment. Rufus was being a particular pain in the ass and this was as far away from him as possible. Yes, he had a meeting to go to, but that was only one day during their vacation.

It was away and away was good.

"We have a full few days of relaxation without anyone interrupting us." Tseng walked up to the desk to get their room.

Lazard sat down at one of the comfortable couches and let Tseng handle the formalities. He got a few ideas on how they could spent their time here and going outside a lot wasn't among them. Lately they didn't have much time for intimacies and Lazard missed that... With a sigh he grabbed a newspaper and opened it, to discreetly hide the tent in his pants. His thoughts kept wandering to all the things he wanted to do with Tseng as soon as they got into their hotel room and that had him a bit hot and bothered...

"I'm not driving any gondolas with you, I don't care if that's romantic or not. I refuse!"

Startled, Lazard looked up from his paper. He thought he'd heard a familiar voice. The voice of Sephiroth, to be exact... but he must have misheard. His exhausted mind was making up things. It was a sign that he really needed that vacation... Putting his paper down to cover his lap, Lazard looked over his shoulder at the desk to see if Tseng was done. But the sight there almost caused his heart to stop.

Genesis had not noticed the other people around them until Sephiroth went up to the desk and the man with long dark hair turned to them. He was about to tell him to mind his own business when he recognized him.

"Tseng. Great. Just what I wanted to see on my vacation." He hoped his annoyance was clear in his voice. He didn't want to see anyone from Shin-Ra here. It was bad enough that he was sure Angeal was going to be arriving with his puppy but now they had to deal with them too.

Frowning, Tseng turned at the sound of Genesis' voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked curtly. He saw Sephiroth at the counter as well, looking just as annoyed. He was certain that they weren't supposed to arrive until Friday.

"General," he said, nodding his head. He turned over to Lazard and gave him a look that asked him to explain why they were here.

Lazard was still shell-shocked. He hadn't given them off till Friday! What were they doing here?! His boner was long gone and the Director shot up from his seat and marched over to them. He grabbed Genesis by the arm and pulled them aside. "What is this? Why are you here? I gave you a vacation on friday!"

"Sephiroth wanted to leave earlier, so we did," Genesis shook his arm off of him. "I see that Tseng hasn't pulled that stick out of your ass yet."

"Sephiroth wanted to leave earlier and you did?!" Lazard's face turned almost purple. Those ungrateful little...! Before he could holler at Genesis Sephiroth came to join them. "Director," he greeted, non-enthused and apparently surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just asked the same question! You were not supposed to leave your post till Friday!"

"I left on the vice president's orders. There'll be a restructuring and paperwork is being delegated and outsourced. Rufus thought it necessary for us not to disturb the process and offered us a vacation." Had he known that Lazard was here he wouldn't have insisted on leaving earlier though...

Lazard looked back at Tseng, taken aback and growing angrier by the minute. How did he not know about this? "Did you know about a restructuring and outsourcing of paperwork?"

Tseng frowned as he walked towards them. "I know nothing about this restructuring. Did you say Rufus was doing this?" The tension in his head that had been lessening by being here was already growing again. Rufus. He would have to ensure that the brat was put back in his place upon his return. The little blond was taking allowances that were beyond the scope that Tseng allowed him.

Genesis nodded and grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's arm. "So, if you will excuse us." He tugged on his arm and started leading him back to the desk. He wanted to get to the hotel room and forget about everyone else. They had until Saturday to have lots of sex, fun times and buy new outfits for the play, because they needed to show up in new suits after all.

Sephiroth shrugged at Tseng as he let himself get dragged away. He was on vacation. This wasn't his business anymore.

Lazard stared after them, his shoulders slumping. "Why did they have to choose this hotel?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Let's go to our room and clarify things with Rufus there." He didn't want to yell at his moronic half-brother in a full hotel lobby. People were staring as it was.

With long strides, Lazard walked over to the elevators, deliberately not taking the one Sephiroth and Genesis entered, but waiting for the next. Hopefully their rooms were very very far apart.

Tseng followed Lazard's lead with a small smile on his face. He did love the look of flustered blonds. It was a good look for Lazard. Even though he was hoping to fluster him in other ways while they were here. Tseng wanted to leave him a pile of goo in bed to the point where he couldn't move.

Of course, that still was his plan as they stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Once they were closed, he slapped Lazard's bottom, rather hard, to snap him out of the funk that the two SOLDIERs had put him into.

"I think we should leave Rufus to suffer and deal with his actions. There is no need to let that ruin our time away from the bureaucracy," Tseng said. Rufus made his bed and he could lie in it as far as Tseng was concerned.

He was sure there would be a mess when they returned but that was for later. Now, he wanted to play with this blond.

Lazard jumped a bit at the slap, his cheeks flushing red. "You think we should leave it alone?" he muttered, with a sidelong glance at Tseng that turned a bit hungry. In all truth, Lazard didn't feel like dealing with Rufus now. He felt like spending this time with Tseng and not bothering about anything. It was hard to just let go, though. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It is an absolutely horrible idea," Tseng said. "He should reap what he sows after all."

Rufus wanted more control and power … so be it. "Let him fall and he will have to learn not to mess with things that he has no control over."

Tseng pressed his hand against Lazard's back and let is slide down his pants, causing Lazard to stand straighter. "Or, we can see how you feel after I am done with you in the hotel room."

"Option two sounds tempting," Lazard whispered, not trusting his voice. He leaned into Tseng, turning his head to lick over the man's full lips. They tasted delicious. The Director wanted more of that. "Did you ever get fucked in an elevator?" He purred, his hand finding the Turk's crotch to rub against it.

"Now, now," Tseng said and pulled back. "We don't want everyone to see us like Sephiroth and Genesis and make a spectacle of yourself pushed up against the wall."

Tseng returned the lick. He really was tempted to leave the mess Rufus left behind to sort through. Restructuring was never easy but watching Rufus beg for him to repair all the damage was almost the best way to learn not to mess with his plans. Since he couldn't make the boy squirm the way he used to, this was the next best thing.

"It was just a curious question, no invitation," Lazard smiled, though that idea sounded very exciting. But then again they were in public, they had to be decent and not make a spectacle of themselves.

The elevator came to a halt and Lazard quickly stepped outside to get to their room and finally savage Tseng. Much to his horror though, next to their hotel room he found Genesis and Sephiroth. The latter leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, expressionlessly watching Genesis cursing and fighting with the door and their key card.

No.

They couldn't be neighbours, could they?!

Tseng walked towards their room, seeing that it was indeed beside the two SOLDIERs. He would have to ask for a change, because he did not want to hear them all night long, or have them hear him and Lazard.

He easily opened his door with one swipe and pushed the door open. He looked over to Genesis. "Issues? Are you sure that it's your room?" He waved to Lazard to enter with their bags, which were much more meager than the stack that Genesis and Sephiroth had.

"No!" Genesis snapped as the light finally turned green and swung the door open so that it bounced back a little hard. He was thankful that he had his shoulder in the door or else he would have hit his face. "Your room seriously isn't right there, is it?"

The redhead really didn't want to deal with the two, but if they were in the next room, he would be sure to make enough 'noise' to make it so that they would leave the next morning.

"I wish it wasn't." Lazard pushed up his glasses and then followed Tseng inside, shutting the door into their faces.

Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall and wordlessly carried their bags inside. This sucked. He'd gotten the last room available, they couldn't move anywhere else.

Was there anything worse to discover about your vacation than that you lived next to your boss? How was he supposed to relax now... Absent-mindedly, Sephiroth dropped the bags with a frustrated pout.

Genesis tripped over a bag but recovered as he walked into the room. It was nice, clean, had a nice large hot tub and a very large bed. The only problem with the room was the fact that Lazard and Tseng were in the next room over.

"Why don't we help ourselves to the mini-bar and soak in the hot tub. We can even order up a bottle of wine and soak our worries away," Genesis said, seeing the pout on Sephiroth's face. It was nice to see though. It truly meant that he wanted to get away and be with Genesis.

The redhead took off his jacket and threw it in the nearby chair. "Or we can go shopping." He wanted Sephiroth to have options and make him happy too.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sephiroth growled, grabbing Genesis around the waist and pulling him close. "And you're neither. We have unfinished business."

"Oh," Genesis said and smiled, putting his hand on his chest and rolling them up to his shoulder. "I like that answer. Hot tub or straight to the bed?"

Genesis knew what the answer was going to be. He could soak after he was totally fucked and a pile of goo from Sephiroth.

It was a very thrilling idea.

Instead of an answer Sephiroth threw Genesis on the bed and was upon him a second later, pinning the redhead to the mattress with a hungry look and an involuntary, low growl. Sephiroth desperately needed to relieve some stress. And it wasn't his fault but Genesis' for looking so very tasty at the moment... The General couldn't resist. He didn't want to. And he didn't need to.

As his mouth ravished Genesis' skin, his throat, neck and shoulder the silver haired man's hands tore at the redhead's clothes and he didn't care that he was tearing the fabric apart. He was driven by an animalistic, basic need and he wanted to fuck.

Genesis tried to assist Sephiroth in removing his clothes. It was thrilling to see him so full of need and want. He felt the urgency too.

By now he didn't care who was in the next room, he only cared about the man that was in the same room as him, ripping his clothes - which he would insist on having replaced later - but right now, he wanted to be naked, his face pushed into the pillow and put in heaven.

"We need lube," Genesis panted as he was nearly naked. He didn't mind a little friction, but he needed to be able to walk after. "My bag!"

There were times when Sephiroth really hated the fact that men didn't get wet by themselves. With another growl and a reluctant bite into Genesis' shoulder he forced himself up and off the bed to search through the bag for lube. Stuff went flying everywhere, a pair of socks bouncing off the wall. Of course the damn lube had to be at the very bottom of the bloody bag.

When he found it he threw it on the bed and was upon Genesis within another second. At least Genesis had not been idle and taken off most of the shreds of his clothes.

"Prepare." Sephiroth felt like a dog with a bone who wasn't allowed to actually drive his teeth into the soft marrow.

Smiling, Genesis opened the bottle. His hands were shaking with anticipation. It had been a whole week - or was it longer - anyway, it felt like forever since they had had a good romp and this was going to be good. Sephiroth was more than eager to come over to him and pound him into the mattress and Genesis was more than happy to oblige.

Liberally applying the lube to his fingers, he pressed it inside of himself with quick deep thrusts. His fingers were in no way comparable to Sephiroth's cock, so he tried to make sure that there was plenty applied.

"Come here, so I can put some on your cock," Genesis purred as he kept his legs wide and showing Sephiroth how eager he was.

Sephiroth drank in the sight with his head cocked, getting distracted for just a second before he came closer. He was kind of dizzy, it had been too long.

Hovering over Genesis he busied himself licking over the redhead's soft nipple until it turned hard and perked up. Genesis tasted good, always did... Impatiently the General slipped a hand underneath Genesis' buttocks to lift them up, to pull him closer.

Genesis was only able to groan in response as he reached for Sephiroth's cock to make sure that it was liberally lubed. This was going to be quick and rushed, but he didn't care. They had a week to drink each other up and take their time later.

Now, he needed relief and this was the only way to get it. "Fucking missed you doing this to me," Genesis panted.

"I missed doing that to you..." Grabbing Genesis' legs, Sephiroth spread them apart and lifted each over one of his shoulders. Genesis was flexible like that, one of the reasons that made their sex so awesome. It also allowed the General to dip his throbbing, aching cock deep inside Genesis' hot flesh and he did just that. His glistening member pushed past the tight ring of muscle and then glided easily deeper and deeper. Sephiroth stopped breathing as a wave of relief washed through him.

Fuck.

This was heaven.

Genesis' mind went blank and his eyes rolled in his head. He was never going to let a week go by without sex again. He reached blindly for the hands holding his legs and patted them demandingly. "Move," he panted, barely able to get the word out.

The command stirred resistance within Sephiroth and the urge to deny the request to make Genesis beg for it. But not now. They could play some later. Now he needed to satisfy the need to ram inside that warm, tight body and satiate the hunger curling and roaming in his abdomen. Rolling his hips, Sephiroth started to thrust inside Genesis, pushing and stabbing that sweet ass in a fast rhythm. Sweat had broken out on his skin, the muscles in his back and arms tightening as he slapped their bodies together and began to fuck Genesis into the mattress ruthlessly.

Genesis let out a groan as he was being fucked and he loved how Sephiroth fucked him. The headboard on the bed started to bang against the wall with the rhythm of his thrusts. He reached his hands back and grabbed a hold of the bars and used it to thrust back against Sephiroth.

In the other room, Tseng had the pillow over his head as the bed shook from the two menaces that were in the other room. "Just," the bed shook, "our luck."

"Who's your daddy?" Sephiroth drawled inbetween heavy pants, his voice booming through the room and the next one. The mattress was creaking and Genesis' moans were heavy and very sexy (they were also pretty audible to Lazard, who buried his face in his hands and tried not to get aroused).

"Not you," Genesis said with a laugh. "That's why you need to keep fucking me!" That was when Sephiroth did something different and caused him to let out a startled yelp as his ass was slapped at the same time he hit the perfect spot inside of him.. "Fuck, right there! Fuck me harder, daddy." Genesis didn't care how loud his voice was.

Tseng lifted the pillow off his head and looked at the wall. "SOLDIERs are weird."

Lazard had his face still buried in his hand, burning with embarrassment. These two were supposed to be ShinRa's super weapons, to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Right now they were anything but; Lazard could hear some deep grunting (probably Sephiroth) and another sharp scream (definitely Genesis) and the bed banging against their wall.

"They are horny, irresponsible monsters," the director answered through gritted teeth.

In the next room Sephiroth was close to orgasm, the muscles in his broad back flexing and glistening with a thin layer of sweet. The room smelled of hard, raw sex and it was intoxicating.

"Come for daddy," the General smirked, ramming inside Genesis just so, barely leaving them a moment to breathe.

Genesis didn't fight it anymore. He was too far gone and way too excited not to come. His hands let go of the headboard and he reached for Sephiroth's shoulders, pulling him close as he came with a glorious yell that could be heard a few rooms down.

Tseng looked up at Lazard. "The best way to forget about that noise is to make our own." He hated to admit it that the sounds of them coming was turning him down. He smirked. "Or, can't you perform under pressure."

A room over Sephiroth followed Genesis suit, his orgasm catapulting him into a sea of pleasure that shot through his body in a powerful jolt. All his muscles tightened, then they slackened as a great feeling of relaxation and bliss took over. With a sigh he pulled out of his lover and rolled beside him, keeping the redhead in his arms possessively. All the stress of the last months was just blasted away and he felt comfortably sleepy now.

Tseng could see Lazard stiffening at the insult. He sat up so straight in the bed and started to take off his shirt. The noises were lessening in the next room and he was feeling a little amorous as well. He was looking forward to this vacation and being away. So, he would have to deal with the men in the other room, but they wouldn't be spending the whole time in the bedroom. There was the play being put on.

"Do you need me to undress you?" Tseng taunted.

* * *

_Sorry for the mixup with chapters. I'm a dork ... _

_Anyway... some smexy action finally. It sounds like they are going to have fun... Well, Tseng and Lazard are going to regret it being there, that is for certain. Especially in the next room over._


	5. Directors at play

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.  
Main Pairing: Sephiroth/Genesis  
Other Pairings: Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

Summary: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Directors at play**

* * *

"Now, as you know very well I can undress myself just fine," Lazard replied, a bit more snappily than he had intended. This wasn't how he had imagined his vacation to be, and he didn't feel romantic at all. He wanted some alone-time with Tseng, not listen to the people who drove him crazy all day long fucking in the next room. It wasn't Tseng's fault of course, but Lazard had to take it out on someone.

"Maybe I should just go over and forbid them to have any sexual activities for the next three days," he muttered, pushing up his glasses in an annoyed, erratic movement. He was feeling the pressure, all right.

"I doubt that it will change anything. They are at least doing it in private," Tseng said as he stood up and started to undo his pants. "Is listening to them giving you performance anxiety when we haven't even started yet?"

Aggravating blonds was his favourite thing to do and seeing Lazard's face was no different. He enjoyed it way too much. He didn't understand why he did it, he just knew that he enjoyed it and there was always something enjoyable that came out of it.

With Lazard he unfortunately found himself on the bottom to his never ending frustration and he enjoyed it. It was the first man that he really enjoyed being on the bottom with even though he would never dare admit it out loud.

His pants fell to the floor and his shirt was tossed to the side easily. He wanted this night to be filled with sex and was not ashamed to admit it. The lack of underwear and his already hardening erection was evidence of it.

"Are you sure about the clothes? They don't seem to be coming off."

For a second Lazard was thrown off by the dazzling sight of beautiful, naked Tseng, but the head Turk's infuriating smirk just reminded him why he was so pissed off. When he was under stress it didn't take much for Lazard to snap and Tseng sometimes just didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"No, because I didn't take them off," the blond bristled, getting up from the bed, his gaze gliding up and down Tseng's warm, long body. Unconsciously, the director licked his lips, feeling his own member swelling and hardening. Getting closer to Tseng he unhurriedly put a hand on the man's naked chest and pushed him against the next wall, their faces and bodies close.

"Maybe you should be the one feeling anxiety," he murmured, making sure his breath ghosted over Tseng's skin as he grabbed the man's erection firmly and gave it a quick, powerful stroke.

Tseng closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again. "And why," he gasped as the grip increased around his cock. Lazard was not known for being gentle with him and he never wanted to be treated like that, but he also seemed to know how to draw every sound and gasp out of him effortlessly. "Would I feel nervous?"

"I wonder," Lazard replied in a sultry voice, his lips brushing over Tseng's neck. The man's exotic scent was intoxicating... With his free hand, Lazard grabbed a handful of silky, black hair and pulled at it while he kept stroking Tseng's cock. "Shall I show you?" he asked lowly, craning Tseng's head back to lick over that elegant, tasty throat of his.

Tseng was occupying his senses and his mind now, he couldn't think of anything but having that strong, flexible body squirm underneath him, being inside Tseng.

Clenching his teeth he suppressed a groan. "Are you up for the challenge?" Tseng spoke through his teeth. He realized that he was naked again. Naked while his tormentor was fully dressed and now seemed to have the upper hand.

Only with Lazard had this problem ever occurred.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Lazard felt his stomach flip and pressed his body closer to Tseng. "Lube. In my pocket."

By now he was always prepared for all eventualities, because their hunger was unpredictable at times, and with their tight schedules they had to use every opportunity spontaneously popping up. Lazard now always carried lube.

"Make your fingers wet and push them deep up your sweet ass. Let me see how much you like that..."

Tseng snarled. "You expect me to put a show on for you?" Involuntarily twitching, his hands went towards Lazard's pocket and pulled out the lube. He wasn't surprised that it was there. He had a packet of his own in his jacket, just in case, of course.

Holding the bottle in his hand, he allowed his eyes to stare back at Lazard's pale blue eyes. "How am I to put a show on standing here."

Lazard loved that fire in his eyes and he wanted to tell Tseng, but that would have ruined the mood. He'd save that for later. "You're my guest to choose whatever furniture suits your needs," he replied, giving Tseng's erection an almost gentle stroke before letting go of it and the man's hair. He couldn't resist giving his ass a little slap though. Tseng was just too damn sexy for his own good, especially with that light blush that coloured his cheeks...

Tseng gasped at the small slap and was surprised at the demand. That was something he would make Rufus do for him and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. A blond shouldn't be able to manipulate him so easily.

But he turned to face the bed and put one leg up as he shook the bottle. He liberally covered a finger with the lube that they both preferred to use and then bent over, making sure that his eyes were on the other man's face. He could see the desire in Lazard's eyes and that made his embarrassment all the more bearable.

Thrusting his fingers inside of himself he watched the desire on his companions face grow all the more.

He was going to have to make sure that Lazard put on a show for him later.

"This is delightful," Lazard muttered, not able to take his eyes from the graceful movements with which Tseng was taunting him. He couldn't resist but walking over there and grab another handful of black hair. Watching Tseng prepare himself with slow, deliberate moves was just the sexiest sight he'd ever witnessed. Lazard thought his brain might implode...

Opening the zipper of his pants the director retrieved it and stroked it in synch with Tseng's finger pushing inside his ass.

Tseng stared at him as he pulled out his cock, still disappointed that he was not undressed. "Are you going to wait or do I have to finish myself off," Tseng taunted. He didn't want to wait. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked it when Lazard was on top. He liked it when the man pulled his hair, insulted him and made him beg.

Damn blond.

"How about you ask for it nicely?" Lazard purred, tucking at Tseng's hair and unhurriedly stroking his cock. Inside he felt far less calm than he pretended to be. But he wouldn't just give in like this.

"Nice," Tseng thought and refrained from smirking, "So he wants me to ask him nicely."

Arching his neck with the tug that was making his throat feel very exposed. "I want you to fuck me into the mattress," he hissed knowing that this kind of talk always inflamed the blonds that he dealt with.

"I want you to stick that cock in me and try to make me scream out your name. I don't think you can though," Tseng growled, swallowing hard. "I don't think you can even make me scream with that dick of yours, can you?"

"Let's see about that," Lazard hissed back, resisting the urge to push up his glasses. No one pushed his buttons quite like Tseng; it was extraordinarily thrilling!

With a hard push the blond shoved Tseng on the bed. With another quick and not particularly gentle move he spread the man's legs apart. Hopefully he had prepared himself well enough.

"I'll make you scream my name." It sounded like a promise and with that Lazard pushed his curved cock into the wet, tight hole that was Tseng's ass.

Tseng was not as prepared for the intrusion as he thought he was but was grateful he didn't yell. However he let out a grunt as he pushed back against Lazard who was holding him firmly down. Taunting Lazard always got him what he wanted but there was the unwanted side effect of showing that he liked something. It didn't even take him much effort to do it and it pissed him off all the time, but it never stopped him from trying to subdue his noises.

Not that it worked.

As Lazard pumped into him he realized that he was making increasingly loud "ah" sounds every time the man hit that spot inside with uncanny precision.

Damn blond.

"That's a good start," Lazard purred into Tseng's ear after an especially deep, powerful thrust and a loud moan. "But I want to hear something else." Shifting just so to hit the sensitive spot inside Tseng that he knew would drive him crazy Lazard picked up the pace. He could feel his own skin tingle, the hairs on his arm and neck rising.

Biting his lip, Tseng fought back his own desires but it didn't take long before he let out a sharp cry as the tingling feeling through his whole body became too intense. He didn't want to cry out that name but before he could say or properly stop himself, Lazard's name did escape his lips as he spilled onto the sheets.

Hearing Tseng moan his name with such uncontrolled passion and lust Lazard come inside him, hard. It didn't take much with the dark haired man. With a deep moan and Tseng's name on his lips Lazard reached orgasm.

His body heavy and his mind blissfully numb Lazard pulled out and planted a kiss onto Tseng's full lips. "Thank you. Just what I needed." Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tseng nodded but didn't say anything more. Reaching up, he ran his hand through his blond hair and closed his eyes. Despite the noises that were surely going to come from the next room, that wasn't going to deter him from enjoying this vacation with Lazard.

Deepening their embrace he wrapped his arms around the other man.

"We should order room service after we have a shower," Tseng finally managed out.

"Mh... later," Lazard agreed, content for now to enjoy Tseng's closeness.

* * *

_Now that the directors are all comfy cosy, I wonder what our Generals are up to next?_

_Thanks for putting up with the insanity that is this story._

_I hope you are all having fun reading it as we are having fun writing it._

_Because this story is all about angsty fun!_


	6. Meanwhile

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.  
Main Pairing: Sephiroth/Genesis  
Other Pairings: Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

Summary: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Meanwhile at ShinRa headquarters...

* * *

Kunsel checked his inbox and frowned at the absence of messages and calls. Usually Rufus was harassing him, putting up a front and ordering him in for stupid tasks and questions about Tseng. They both knew that Rufus wanted something else entirely but was too proud to openly admit it.

Kunsel was fine with that, he needed an official reason to be summoned. But it had been a while, thus he decided to pay the bratty Vice President a visit on his own.

Rufus was not happy.

He was screwed and not in a fun way. He had so much to do now with Tseng, Lazard, Sephiroth and Genesis gone. All of them having fun at the Golden Saucer while he had to deal with his father, everyone asking him questions about not only what to do with the Turks but the SOLDIERs as well.

A lot of the Second Class SOLDIERs were not happy with his new plan for having them do more paperwork to elevate some of the pressure on the Firsts. He didn't have the same clout as Lazard did when it came to dealing with them.

This was not fun.

Not fun at all.

The door opened and he was ready to yell at his secretary for disturbing him again when a familiar form of a Second Class SOLDIER walked in.

"Busy busy, are you." Kunzel closed the door with a little bang because he wanted to see Rufus jump out of his fancy suit. He'd been here often enough that the secretary didn't make a fuss. Not this time at least.

Walking up to Rufus as if he owned the office, Kunzel leaned against the desk, crossing his arms and letting his muscular biceps show. "You think just because there's a little work you can change your priorities."

Scowling, he looked up at the SOLDIER. "My priorities are always running Shin-Ra and making it a more efficient company. That is what I am working on since everything else has decided that they needed to go on vacation."

He wished he was on vacation.

Anywhere but here.

"So, I'm busy. Go taunt some cadets or something." He turned back into the computer and trying to reorganize some scheduling conflicts.

Unimpressed, Kunsel kept leaning against the desk but as Rufus made a show of deliberately ignoring him he just snapped the laptop the brat was working on shut. "You're not running anything. You're just overworked. I heard about switching paperwork to the Seconds. The guys are not amused. And you won't make them cooperate by imposing your little schedules and new guidelines on them. You're a paper pusher and you have no authority. But you know who does?"

He leaned over at Rufus so close that he could see the brat's skin pores.

Gritting his teeth as he tried not to back off as he was right in his face. "Take your helmet off when you talk to me," Rufus snapped reaching up to grab it. He didn't want his tenacious hold on authority to be questioned. Everyone around him was always questioning his hold on power and he didn't need Kunsel to remind him that he was nothing more than a face piece for his father.

"And you should be working on your new paperwork schedules instead of bothering me." He was close to calling some of the Turks to come in and take him away. He knew that would be consequences later but he had started this mess and he needed to prove that he could handle being in charge.

He also knew that Kunsel would taunt him and most likely spank him until he couldn't sit down if he did that.

Before Rufus could touch him, Kunzel just grabbed Rufus' wrist and held it in place. Sometimes the vice-president had something almost... cute about him. "Let's think about this rationally."

With a quick movement he pulled Rufus up, grabbing his chin. "I have resources that you might profit from. I'll talk to the Seconds. But it's about trade, Rufus." His gloved thumb moved over the fine bone of Rufus' jaw. "You want them to respect you you need to show them that you understand their needs. And that you can feed them. That's when people start doing things for you. That's..." Kunsel's thumb brushed over the blond's full lips, "...when you start to wield real power. So let's try this. What can you offer me that I'd be willing to help you, hm?"

Rufus gasped and tried to stop his breathing rate from increasing but Kunsel always did this to him. He swallowed hard as he looked at the Second Class Turk. He could smell his cologne and hated that he liked it. It smelled like sandalwood and musk that was very manly and very much like how he envisioned a SOLDIER should smell.

"I can," he gasped and wished he could see his eyes beneath that damn helmet of his. "I can offer you anything that you want."

He wished Dark was in the room so he could get her to at least growl at him.

Now that was more like it. Underneath his helmet Kunzel smirked.

"I'll give you a little hint," he said and pushed Rufus's head towards his crotch and the very visible erection bulging through the fabric.

He didn't like to be pushed down like that but it was obvious that he was getting off on this sort of thing as this was a theme for every encounter they had. He pushed his hands forward and started to work on the belts and buckles that were attached to his pants.

"Already aroused and I haven't touched you yet," Rufus said as the belts fought against his fingers. He never understood why there were so many belts and buckles and thought the designer of the outfit was a sadist or had a belt fetish.

"What do you promise to help with? Will you give them blow jobs to do the paperwork?" Rufus snapped at him. "Your mouths big enough to hold a couple of dicks at the same time."

"So is yours, but it didn't get the job done, did it?" Rufus was taking too long on the belts; one might thought that by now he had gotten the hang of it... Impatiently, Kunsel slapped the boy's hand away and opened them one handed in a practiced move. "It might come as a surprise for you but in the adult world not everything can be solved with blowjobs. For you it's a start though," he said, freeing his erection and holding it into the vice president's face. "Now shut up and let that mouth of yours do something useful for a change."

He opened his mouth to protest further and stopped. He grabbed the pants and pulled them down, freeing his cock for his sight. "My mouth is more talented than yours," Rufus said as he leaned forward to swallow his cock quickly. The hand in his hair gripped tightly and he closed his eyes as he started to show how talented his mouth his.

"You might have a point there," Kunsel muttered as the wet warmth of Rufus' mouth engulfed him. Indeed the vice president had a very special talent. It must run in the family, otherwise Kunzel had no explanation how Tseng could have forfeited this.

Bucking his hips to get further into that talented mouth Kunsel pushed Rufus' head closer. It had been too damn long since the last one.

Rufus put his hands on his hips to control his bucking and to ensure that he had complete control of how deep his cock was going down his throat. He didn't want him going deep into his throat until he was ready for it.

Concentrating on the actions and the feeling of the cock against his tongue took a lot of effort. He wanted to make sure he came quickly. His own pants were getting tight and he was looking forward to some attention too. It had been awhile since they had gotten together.

"Now that's a good boy..." Kunsel had no intention on prolonging this. He had to get back to work soon and he'd only come here for one thing anyway: cumming into Rufus dirty little mouth, shooting his cream down that tight throat. And they were getting there quickly. The blond just sucked him the right way, hollowing his cheeks, pressing that agile tongue against Kunsel's hard flesh and then taking him deep.

Controlling his breathing, he took Kunsel deep inside his throat and swallowed. There was a couple of gasps from the SOLDIER who still hadn't taken off his helmet as he was giving him the blow job. Rufus planned on changing that as soon as he finished sucking him off. Gripping his hips harder as continued to swallow hoping to make him come soon. He had to breathe through his nose to make sure that he could keep him deep inside his throat and used all the talents that he had learned through his sexual life to give him the best quicky blow job ever!

With a sharp intake of breath and a low moan Kunzel tightened his grip on Rufus' hair, fucking his mouth until he hit orgasm. It was the best sight watching his cum filling Rufus' mouth, seeing the blonde swallowing it almost eagerly. Warm semen was still glistening on Rufus mouth when Kunsel withdrew his softening cock and put it back into his pants.

"Now then. I expect to receive your call soon. Have a nice day, Mr. vice-president."

He wiped his mouth and looked at Kunsel. "Where do you think your going? What about me?" He was already painfully hard and wanting some sort of touch. He put a hands on his desk not wanting to see so desperate but the thought of not having any sort of repercussion was painful.

"That's your first lesson: learn to give without expecting to get something in return." The desperate expression on Rufus' face amused Kunsel greatly. He pushed himself off the table and walked towards the door. Rufus' second lesson would be to find out what it was that Kunsel wanted him to do now. Then they were on the right track.

Rufus wanted to yell at him to get back and do something about his erection that was almost painfully tight in his loose pants. The smile that Kunsel was giving him made him stop though.

"If you talk to the SOLDIERs and make the transition go easier, I'll give you more than just a blow job next time we meet." Rufus knew he was good at sex and knew what Kunsel liked. The thought of being handcuffed at his mercy made him twitch and difficult to keep the desire out of his face and voice. "You can have all of me for as long as you want. I'll suck you, kiss you, let you fuck me, handcuff me, spank me." He paused for dramatic effect and took a deep breath himself to calm the rush that he was feeling inside. "I will fulfill any desire that you have if you make this work."

Turnabout was fair play after all.

Kunsel felt the snake in his pants twitch. He looked back over his shoulder at the vice-president. "That sounds like a deal. You have my number. See you around." And then he left, triumphantly. Rufus was full of surprises.

That was not really what he intended. He had hoped that Kunsel would come back and help him finish. He was left alone in his office with a beeping computer that was demanding as much attention as his erection.

He tried to think of unsexy thoughts and get back to work but his mind kept going back to Kunsel.

* * *

Genesis felt quite relaxed as he lazed around in the bed. Sephiroth had just gotten up and was stretching at the end of the bed. The great Silver General was still naked and every muscle twitched as he swayed back and forth.

"Are we going for dinner or shall we call room service," Genesis cooed. Smiling at the thought of being feed dinner was a wonderful thought. He doubted Sephiroth would serve him but it was a nice thought to have.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes." Sephiroth finished his exercise with a sidelong glance at Genesis, adding "The shower's mine."

He didn't feel like staying in this hotel room. It was boring so the only thing Genesis could assault with his full attention was Sephiroth. And after the sex Sephiroth was very fine with being just left alone. They could check the premises outside, Genesis would be distracted by all the flashy, shiny things and Sephiroth would be content with some half-assed attempts of feigning interest.

Besides, there were dubious sounds coming from next door that he didn't want to listen to. Not if he wanted to keep at least a shred of respect for his superior...

Entering the bathroom Sephiroth stepped under the cold shower and washed away the traces of their earlier session. He felt refreshed and fit enough to forgo a nap - sex almost always had that effect on him. Which was why he had more sex than sleep.

Genesis rolled his eyes. This was typical Sephiroth behaviour and it no longer bothered him. He rolled over on the bed and closed his eyes. He thought about getting dressed as he heard the shower running in the bathroom.

He sighed. He wanted to go to the chocobo races or to the stage, or maybe they could go see the arena. There were so many things that he wanted to do here and Sephiroth was just one of them.

Deciding not to disturb Sephiroth's precious shower time, he rose out of the bed, washing up as best as he could in the sink before getting dressed. Sephiroth always said a shower took him ten minutes. He always took way longer.

Dressing in casual clothes of jean and a snug T-shirt Genesis lay back on the bed and waited for Sephiroth to get out of the shower, pulling out a book to read while he waited.

This was going to be a wonderful vacation.

An hour later Sephiroth emerged from the bathroom, his hair freshly washed, conditioned, hair-cared and blow-dried. It was a mass of shiny, silvery silkiness that swayed gracefully with every step that he made. Unfortunately Genesis was busy reading his boring books instead of admiring the effort Sephiroth had put into being presentable. Well, his loss.

Also, his hair could now be easily spotted by every fan within a 5 mile-radius. Which was something the General was blissfully oblivious of. For now.

He fetched a black shirt, pants and his army boots, quickly dressing. "Let's go."

The noises next door had thankfully stopped a short while ago too, but you could never know when they would go for another round, so they better move quickly.

"Just a moment," Genesis murmured as he found his bookmark and put the book in the end table drawer. "So, what do you want to do?"

Straightening the General's shirt out and running hands through his hair he looked Sephiroth up and down before standing beside him. "I'm hungry and want to show off how sexy my man is."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the fact that his heart skipped a beat. He was immune to flattery. His stupid heartbeat should know better than that.

"I want steak."

They went to the elevator, passing by a bunch of youths who stared at them whispering and getting their phones ready to take pictures. Their eyes seemed to be especially set on Genesis, thus Sephiroth graced them with a sidelong, threatening glare from above that kept them away. Brats.

"Of course, you want steak. Maybe you can try a little lobster with that steak. Just for something different?" Genesis said as he gave a charming smile to his fans. "It's still meat, so it should sit well with you."

"Hrm." Lobster. Seriously. "Stop that stupid grinning."

They had reached the elevator and Sephiroth pushed the button, hard. Genesis didn't need to be so friendly to those annoying people all the time. It only encouraged them and why would anyone want that?

Genesis couldn't help but grin even wider at that. "You should learn to adore the fans. You get a lot of wonderful free things and deals with a nice smile and a little flirting. Don't you remember?" Genesis pressed the button to go down to the lobby. He was getting rather hungry … even the thought of steak was a nice one.

Sephiroth threw Genesis a dubious, icy look but didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted right now was to start an argument... even though it itched him. He got by just fine without being nice but they already had this discussion one time too many.

"Just don't get too friendly," he warned morosely, possessively putting his arm around Genesis' neck and pulling him close. He hated it when he had to share his possessions with others! Annoying, useless fans.

Genesis hummed with contentment. Sephiroth was getting possessive again and that was a wonderful feeling to have. "I won't. Let's go enjoy dinner and then we can wander around to see what we can do for entertainment after."

The elevator door started to open. "Before we go back to our room and have sex again."

The old couple eyes that were on the other side couldn't get any bigger and their jaws looked like they were going to dislodge and fall to the floor.

* * *

Sorry for delay... was on vacation and busy and all that... here is an installment. I should be able to get another one next Sunday to keep the pace!


	7. On Stage

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.  
Main Pairing: Sephiroth/Genesis  
Other Pairings: Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

Summary: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Stage

* * *

Sephiroth withdrew his arm from Genesis and nodded at the elderly couple as they stepped into the hall. This was why he would have prefered somewhere... quieter. Somewhere where there weren't hordes of people that he had to behave around. Like Banora. But Genesis would have had the bitch fit of the century had Sephiroth suggested another trip there...

"Let's go somewhere quiet," he muttered, very much doubting that there was such a place here.

Genesis sighed. "Oh, alright." There would be plenty of times for the loud and more enjoyable endeavours in the future. He would indulge Sephiroth for the evening. "We will go to dinner at the lounge. It should be quiet, dark and people won't stare as much. I heard they have a Master Chef there."

"Hopefully for him he can make steak," Sephiroth uttered under his breath, while doing his best to not scowl and glare at all the people that kept staring at them as if they were a tourist attraction. It was one thing to do it at scheduled PR sessions, parades and conferences. that was part of the job. But if he understood the concept of a vacation right it was supposed to not be work.

The street they walked down on was loud and full and very flashy. There were big signs announcing various attractions (though Sephiroth had no idea what should be attractive about a device that kept spinning you around your own axis). There were people in uniforms, and people screaming and poking and pushing. It was like war. Just worse.

"Are we there yet?!"

A group of young women took pictures of them with delighted little squeals and they didn't even have the courtesy to turn off their flash lights. Sephiroth gritted his teeth and pushed past a crowd of laughing teens. He would not run amok, he would not run amok, he would not run amok...

Genesis nodded. "Just down here." He could see that the noise was getting to Sephiroth. For a man that could handle the army, battles and his troll of a secretary he couldn't handle a little bit of light and noise.

"Here it is," Genesis nearly sang as they approached the lounge that he wanted to take Sephiroth to. "We can get a booth in the back corner and you can have a large raw steak." Genesis had only heard about the lounge: "Beckies". It was an old time singing lounge that got the best singers. He had always wanted to go. It wasn't a place where not rock bands performed but people with voices that were much more cultured and sweet to his ear.

He was sure Sephiroth would get into it. Once he got over his grumbling.

"This isn't too bad," Sephiroth assessed.

It was dark, quiet and somewhat sophisticated. There were no kids, which was a tremendous improvement. Most of the tables were occupied and it seemed to be a popular place for people with a more refined taste.

Sephiroth was pleased. Pleased enough to put his arm around Genesis' shoulder and stroke over the nape of his neck. He liked biting it because it caused the redhead to make delicious little sounds...

The waiter arrived to take their orders. His eyes widened just the slightest bit and he suddenly seemed somewhat nervous, but Sephiroth got that all the time so he ignored it. Before he could even properly welcome them with his boring monologue Sephiroth ruthlessly made his demand.

"I want a beer and a rare steak."

Nodding, the waiter scribbled on his notebook and then looked at Genesis. "And you sir?"

"Lobster and shrimp combo with rice and a ceasar salad to start," he said quickly. "A bottle of white wine. Dry."

The waiter quickly ran away but that was little concern to him. Sephiroth was relaxing and there even seemed to be a smile forming behind his eyes.

"I wonder who the singer is tonight?" Genesis asked as he looked at the stage. There was a young man - a cute young man - playing the piano with dinner music.

Sephiroth gave a half shrug and let his eyes droop. He didn't know anything about singers, that had not been part of their military training. The piano music was pleasant, though. "Ask the waiter."

"I will when he returns. It will be nice to have a show with dinner," Genesis said as he reached under the table to put a hand on Sephiroth's knee. "This piano player is pretty good. And cute too. He is a nice show in himself."

Arching a brow Sephiroth looked over at the piano player, taking his time to examine the pretty face, lithe figure, the long fingers gently gliding over the keys and extracting harmonious notes and warm sounds. The General felt the sudden urge to find out what a handjob from that guy felt like.

"Hm." Sephiroth made a vaguely affirming sound, giving an impression of looking unimpressed but the wheels in his head were turning.

A handjob wasn't cheating. Right?

Before he could ponder on that the waiter came back with their drinks, looking even more nervous.

Before he sat the glasses down he licked his lips and said, "Excuse me gentlemen. I was wondering if you wouldn't prefer one of our VIP rooms where it is quieter and you can enjoy your meal in private."

Sephiroth unwillingly looked up at the waiter, cranky that he'd been disturbed looking at potential prey. "No." It was somewhere in between a bark and a military order (which were often barked anyway). It couldn't be that word about their fetish for sex in public places, and especially restaurants had travelled as far as the Golden Saucer, could it? Or why else would they try to get him and Genesis into a safer place? They didn't think they'd do it right here in the middle of the room, did they? Though that was an interesting thought.

The waiter flinched, licked his lips again and looked at Genesis for help with something akin to panicked desperation in his eyes.

"I like the view here," Genesis hummed as he kept looking at the piano player. He was comfortable and didn't want to move. He didn't want to be shuffled into the back room and miss the show that was going to be on the stage.

"Another drink," Genesis said as his eyes turned to Sephiroth. He looked wonderful in the dim light and he wanted to run his fingers through his hair but refrained. His hair would get some attention tonight and he would braid it... despite the fact that Sephiroth hated it, oh, he would braid it.

The waiter took a breathe as if to say something else but then he lost his courage and just bowed his head, shuffling away.

Sephiroth took his glass and nodded at his company, drinking to a hopefully relaxing vacation. Though it hadn't started off that promising... at least it could only get better now.

The piano player finished and bowed to the applauding audience, then he left the stage and the lights dimmed. The show was about to start. Sephiroth hoped it wasn't anything like Loveless...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our very special show tonight." A voice came from the off and the spotlight shone down in front of an empty red curtain.

"We have a very special guest for you who came a long way from Midgar just to be here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, clap your hands for: First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos!"

The audience clapped enthusiastically and Sephiroth choked on his beer.

What the fuck?!

Before he could throw a confused glare at Genesis, the curtain withdrew and a young man gingerly stepped onto the stage who was clearly not Genesis. Even though he wore an exaggerated version of Genesis' uniform, a really bad wig, outrageously sparkly and big earrings and a plastic sword that you could buy at every toy store.

Sephiroth gathered his jaw from the floor and then a delighted, slightly sadistic smirk crossed his lips. "Now look at that. How cute." This was going to be fun.

Genesis was too stunned to speak. What the holy Gaia was this? The fake Genesis raised his hand and started to spout LOVELESS in a voice and tone that startled him.

_When the war of the raging beasts brings about the world's final end_  
_The goddess descends down from the bright sky_  
_Wings of bright light and gloomy dark spread widely afar_  
_She guides us to sexual and free bliss, her gift forever everlasting_

"What the fuck," Genesis said. "He is butchering LOVELESS, never mind my outfit!"

"I think it was a remarkably spot on reiteration," Sephiroth smirked, joining the delighted audience clapping their hands. The fake Genesis gave an exaggerated bow and cleared his voice. Then he started to talk in an inappropriately high-pitched voice.

"Enough, enough." He flipped his hair back in a grand, dramatic gesture. "Applications to join my fanclub will be handed out afterwards. Until then I ask you to keep your admiration in check and - this goes especially for the ladies- your panties on."

He shook his head again in a self-aggrandising gesture, his outrageous earrings sparkling and blinking as if there was no tomorrow.

The audience was having a blast.

"I don't want ladies panties. They're uncomfortable," the real Genesis mumbled as he crossed his arms and legs, glaring at the idiot on the stage.

He didn't look anything like him. He was ugly to boot too.

"Unlike your applications," another voice boomed from behind the stage, "I demand your underwear attached to the application. I want to make sure you are appropriately serious about being part of my fan club."

Out of the curtain stepped a large man with an even worse wig that dragged behind him on the floor like a bride's veil. He was wearing what looked to be a rubber suit version of his Sephiroth's famous jacket and a sword that was... a balloon.

The crowd laughed and applauded the appearance of the new actor and suddenly Genesis was interested in this play. This man was nothing like Sephiroth, but seeing the Great General mocked worse than he was amused him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask them to shower instead of inspecting their underwear," the Fake Genesis said with a smirk, "before you sleep with them."

"Why I am a human super weapon, of course I am resistant to all kinds of diseases. I'm sleeping with you too, after all."

"True. You're sleeping with everything that still has a body temperature. I believe the common term for that is..." the fake Genesis overly delicately put a finger to his chin and frowned as if thinking very hard, while the fake Sephiroth made a show of flirting with the audience, winking at them and licking his lips excessively in a comic attempt to seduce everyone.

"Slut!" The fake Genesis piped up and his actor friend turned towards him, putting a hand on his hip, and importantly pointed his balloon at him.

"A very manly, deadly slut if you may!" The fake general corrected indignantly, swinging his balloon as if he was performing some higher sword arts.

The fake Genesis rolled his eyes, holding a hand to his mouth and leaned over towards the audience, pretending to whisper, "He likes puppies and bubble baths."

The audience was bursting with laughter.

Sephiroth was ready to scream bloody murder.

Faux-Sephiroth stood up straight. "I will have you know that Angeal's wonderful for joining in a bubble bath. It is the only way to get him properly cleaned anyway." Faux-Sephiroth swished his hair dramatically and gestured pompously at the faux-Genesis, pretending to whisper to the audience "He will only bathe with his book. There's a rumour... he even mastrubates with it."

"Well I do, but I wouldn't have to if you were able to satisfy me. But as it is you're too busy conditioning your mane 24/7, Mr. Shiny Hair," the fake Genesis parodist pouted, putting a hand on his hip dramatically and then grabbing 'Sephiroth's wig. "But the truth is..." A vicious smirk crossed his lips as he pulled at it, "underneath he's BALD!" With a swish the wig came off, revealing a shiny bald head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The fake General wailed, going down on his knees and desperately trying to cover his head while Genesis swirled the wig around nonchalantly and intoned, "Ladies and Gentleman, ShinRa's most closely guarded secret REVEALED!"

Genesis couldn't help but giggle as the bald Sephiroth shook in horror on the stage.

"Well," The fake General yelled, "YOU'RE REALLY ILLITERATE!"

The real Sephiroth was torn between howling at the fake Genesis and being outraged at his own parody. He felt like burning this whole damn establishment down one minute and rolling on the floor the next. It was very unnerving. Thus he settled for a blank expression and marginally knitted brows.

"What is this crap?"

The waiter finally arrived with their food, ducking his head as he put it on their table as if he hoped the two wouldn't notice. The waiter sputtered and was wishing he had phoned in sick today. Who could have predicted the fact that the real Sephiroth and the real Genesis would come see the show?

The Genesis on the stage started to recite some more of his butchered version of LOVELESS and the faux-General Sephiroth tried to fix the wig that was rudely torn off his head.

"Please enjoy your food" the waiter muttered as quietly as he could and hoped that he could run out of here with his life.

Sephiroth's head snapped around to stare the waiter down. "What is this?" He pointed at the disaster on stage.

"W-well," the waiter trembled, "it's a very popular, new show. It's not meant to be offensive. We're really sorry, we can stop it if you like... Also, the menu's on the house." he tried to smile and cursed his manager who was too chicken to come here by himself and apologize.

Genesis snorted as he listened to his beloved poem being butchered. "I can't bear it if they are going to ruin LOVELESS like that. He hasn't said a single stanza correctly." He grabbed Sephiroth's arm. "Go up there and stop it before I burn this place down."

"Wait, let's not escalate things here," the waiter begged, holding up his sweaty hands.

"Then tell that guy who's failing to imitate me to get off the stage, perform ritual suicide and I might be gracious enough to not come after his family and friends. I don't mind the other one. He's actually pretty funny..." Sephiroth observed the scene on stage where the actors were either making up crappy but funny poems or pretended to 'flirt' with the audience. He'd go have a firm talk with both of them. No one called him a slut.

"Pardon me!" Genesis said and gripped his arm tightly as he watched Sephiroth's counterpart flip his hair wildly on stage and brandish his balloon sword at the audience in a threatening manner. "He is not funny. He's atrocious! And your counterpart looks like he needs some lessons on how to take care of his wig. You should go help him." Genesis went back into his pouting pose. He did not like being mocked... even though the verses the guy was spouting were pretty creative... but it was still butchering his favourite work!

Sephiroth's eyes wandered between his delicious smelling steak and the terror on stage but a pointed glare from Genesis made the decision obsolete. If he ever wanted to have sex with that grabbable ass again and enjoy a shred of this bloody vacation he better go up there and put an end to that shit.

So marching up there he did.

The fake Sephiroth was so involved in his terrible act that he neither noticed the real deal standing beside him nor the audience going deadly silent from shock.

Sephiroth tipped the guy on the shoulder who turned around in surprise.

"Excuse me," Sephiroth drawled in a deep, dangerously friendly voice, arms casually and confidently crossed over his broad chest. "I didn't get the slut joke. Care to explain that one?"

Genesis didn't really expect Sephiroth to go up onto the stage but quickly followed and was greatly amused by the actor's gaping fish face as Sephiroth stood behind him in all his glory. If Sephiroth hadn't already been a General in an army, he would make a great actor. His stage presence was astounding! He filled the room with his aura and simple words.

It made Genesis fall in love with him all over again.

"Yeah! He only sleeps with me, I will have you know!" He yelled up at the stage causing the whole audience to burst into laughter and applause.

He wasn't sure, but he was certain that Sephiroth was giving him an annoyed look.

The actor stared at them, mouth agape, clutching his balloon as if his life depended on it.

"Well..." he finally managed, wracking his brain to think of something clever. "I can go with nympho, that doesn't necessarily involve a great number of changing sexual partners..." It was out before the actor could stop himself.

Genesis pressed his lips in a thin line as he jumped on the stage beside the faux-Sephiroth. "Don't you know it. Only a nympho like me could keep a slut like Sephiroth satisfied."

For some reason, that didn't sound right.

The audience was on it's feet, thinking this was part of the show.

Sephiroth wanted to bury his face in his hands (after he had ripped open that impertinent actor's throat). But with the whole room staring at them he refrained and instead shifted his aura from mildly annoyed to threatening. He just wished Genesis would shut up. He was so done with this vacation shit.

"Enough," He barked in his best military tone and noted with satisfaction how their counterparts flinched and straightened. Their faces had turned ashen and they looked ready to piss their pants. They were the only ones close enough to feel the homicidal and less than amused aura radiating from Sephiroth in freezing, intense waves.

"You will stop this ludicrous act at once. Also, I want a heartfelt apology. I am not nymphomaniac and Genesis is not a-... Nevermind. Apologize to me. Now." Sephiroth had them transfixed with a commandeering, merciless stare.

Maybe he had overdone it a bit because the twin fakes threw themselves at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

It was kind of awkward to see himself beg at him. Annoyed, Sephiroth shook off one of the actors who tried to kiss his boot. "Well then, seeing that you regret your repulsive actions I shall be generous. 50 laps around the block and I expect a 10 page report with your reflection on your actions by tomorrow morning, 8 am sharp. "

Genesis grinned as he saw the faux versions of themselves begging on the stage. Sephiroth looked good on his knees. "I also want a report on the proper interpretation of LOVELESS!" The crowd cheered and laughter made him smile larger. He lived for the show and being on stage reminded him of his youth and a different life that he had started.

"Now, dear audience, if you will quiet your cheers," Genesis said in a booming voice and the room quieted and everyone focused on him. This was what the stage was all about. "I will treat you to the reading of LOVELESS and the interpretation of hero."

"Oh no you won't." Sephiroth didn't think he deserved this. Genesis spouting his damn LOVELESS was even worse than watching a bad parody of himself being slutty and bald! And once Genesis started he wouldn't stop for a very long time.

All Sephiroth wanted was to eat his steak in quiet. Was that really too much to ask?!

Before Genesis could get started Sephiroth did the only thing that would distract him and shut him up for good: he grabbed the redhead's chin and stuck his tongue into Genesis' mouth.

The audience whistled and applauded, much to the General's dismay. Blissfully oblivious people, they had no idea what almost hit them or how Sephiroth had just selflessly thrown himself in the line of fire for them.

He broke the kiss and ordered "Back to the table. I want my steak."

"Yeah," Genesis said after a stunned silence. His face was flushed and heavy at the very public kiss that he was just given. "Anything you want," he said and followed, giving a large smile to the loud audience and ignoring their faux-selfs.

They just kissed.

They just kissed on stage.

It was the best feeling in the world to go back to their booth where their food awaited and to sit beside Sephiroth.

The show on stage was cleared and the piano player returned.

The waiter was waiting for them, holding a bottle of wine and a man in a tux was holding a fancy looking desert.

"Complements of the house," the man said. He had a horrible mustache that should not be on anyones face. "Sorry for the display. I would have changed the show to something more of your tastes if I would have known that you were coming." The man in the tux was bowing and fawning over them.

At least the desert was one of Genesis' favorites. Rich in melted chocolate cream and super sweet. His mouth watered at the sight of it. "Oh, that is quite alright." Genesis said as he dipped his finger in the desert. "This will help ease the humiliation."

Sephiroth was just happy he was left alone with his steak, which a thoughtful waiter had ready and warm for him as they came back to the table. He didn't give a rat's ass about desert; but the cute piano player was back, there was no one calling him a slut or doing a bad parody of him and Genesis grinned at him in that stupid (but kind of cute) way that promised a lot of humping later.

All was good again.

* * *

_Well, that was entertaining now, wasn't it? I hope it was anyway It was fun to write._


	8. Skirt

A Collab between BMIK/Soyna.  
Main Pairing: Sephiroth/Genesis  
Other Pairings: Angeal/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Lazard/Tseng

Summary: Work is trying for them all. The story is, well, even more of this unstable world, better, and more dramatically unstable.

Because we can.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Skirt**

* * *

Angeal was enjoying the quiet. Peace and quiet. Well, as quiet as having Zack in the next room making coffee could be. Sephiroth and Genesis had left and with Rufus' restructuring going on he actually had quite a bit of free time.

He had slept in, enjoyed cuddling with Zack until Zack complained that his bladder was going to burst and begged to be let go. They were planning on going to Kalm later for an afternoon drive, dinner and maybe even stay out of Midgar for the night.

It was going to be a good week or so.

"So, when do we go to the Gold Saucer?" Zack jumped back on the bed, straddling Angeal's hips. He was beyond excitement. The gold Saucer was too awesome for words!

Angeal grabbed his legs and shook his head. "I said nothing of the sort to go to the Saucer. I was thinking of someplace quieter than that. Like Kalm." Angeal didn't want to risk running into Genesis and Sephiroth. It was nice not to have to worry about them.

"We can go walk in the flower at Kalm and find a nice bed and breakfast to spend the night," Angeal said and hummed up at Zack. "How does that sound?"

Apparently it didn't sound that exciting as Zack flopped down on Angeal's chest and started to draw disappointed angry little circles on the warm skin with his fingernails. Inevitably his bottom lip pouted out.

"But Angeal... Everybody's going to the Gold Saucer. Like, literally everybody! Even Sephiroth and your boss are there. Why can't we go?" Zack stopped scratching Angeal's chest and lifted his head to look up at the man, giving him his bestest sad puppy eyes look. "You wouldn't want to be the only one who didn't go, right? I mean, imagine how sad it would be when everyone talks about how awesome it was there and you can't even say anything because you were in Kalm. That would really suck."

That look … that damn puppy dog look.

"But we can have fun …" he said and then sighed. "Come here." Reaching up, he put his hands on his cheeks and brought him down to his lips for a kiss.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Angeal knew the answer as those blue eyes were so full of hope and wonder. Kalm had that new gardening store that he was hoping to go too, but he knew Zack wouldn't really care about that. Zack as young, vibrant and not interested in his boring hobby of taking care of plants. He was into the arena, arcade games and chocobo racing which is what everything that the Golden Saucer was.

"It would really really really really mean a lot to me! Like, if we go I'll love you forever." Zack made the most solemn, serious face he had ever done. Then it cracked a bit as he followed up hastily with a "Not that I wouldn't love you forever anyway, but you know, it's... I..." Damn, he was rambling and that wasn't good, because Angeal liked reasonable, orderly arguments. But Zack really wanted to go to the Gold Saucer so very badly and he somehow had to convince Angeal. But how was he supposed to do that?

He just kissed Angeal again, shoving his agile, wet tongue into the man's mouth fiercely, while his hand wandered down to grab the thick, soft cock of his boyfriend and started to give it a sensual massage. "I'll give you the best blowjob ever," Zack promised heatedly, his moist breath brushing over Angeal's cheek and ear.

Angeal groaned. "Zack," he said and another moan left his throat. Zack's touch made him react like no one had ever made him react before. His husky whisper by his ear sent a shiver through his body and straight to his core. "You always give me good... ah... blow jobs."

"Yeah I know, but this one will be even better." And just as he said it he dived down to prove his words and licked over the length of the hardening member. Angeal always tasted so good and Zack just loved the feel of the pulsing hard warm flesh against his tongue. Planting a kiss at the smooth tip, Zack slowly wrapped his lips around it and softly suckled at it, while he kept stroking the large organ.

Angeal looked down at Zack who was working on his hardening cock. His mouth and tongue already doing wonders.

"Zack," he whispered as he reached down and pulled on his hair but Zack was determined to keep his attention on his cock. He was going to lose this battle and he could feel that he was going to give in.

He might as well enjoy the blowjob. "That's good," he moaned and spread his legs to accommodate Zack's body.

Encouraged by that, Zack lowered his head and slowly sucked Angeal's cock in deeper into his mouth, bit by bit. Angeal was huge, there was no way he could take him in all in one go... Since he had an agenda and wanted to make this extra specially good Zack took his time and put a lot of attention to the detail and what Angeal liked. While he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the hard flesh he cupped Angeal's heavy balls and began to softly squeeze them in his palm.

He arched his back and tried to keep his hips down, not wanting to choke Zack. He was going all out to prove to him that he was worth taking to Golden Saucer. If he was on the fence his mouth work was making him want to take him to the moon if he asked for it.

"Damn it," Angeal nearly screamed as his balls were squeezed and the sensations were going to make his eyes go crossed. He was already starting to pant with his artful mouth. He started to pant his name and rock his hips.

With a deep breath Zack relaxed his throat and took Angeal in to the hilt. He could feel the soft pubic hair tingle his lips.

And Angeal arching up on the bed was a sight to behold. Zack didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy. As the man bucked his hips and pushes deeper into Zack's warm wet mouth the puppy increased his speed. Rolling Angeal's heavy balls in his palm he sucked the man's cock with loud noises as if there was no tomorrow.

Angeal tried to hold back the rush, but he couldn't.

He grabbed at his hair and tried to pull his head off of him, but was unable to do so as Zack was attached to him and planning on pulling his soul out of his cock.

It was all too much and blinding as he came down Zack's eager throat. He held his hair and kept his mouth wrapped around his cock to make sure that he drank up every last bit of it.

Angeal tasted so good and the experience of sucking him with such abandon was so intense that Zack came with a shudder that made all hairs on his body rise. And he hadn't even touched himself! Letting Angeal's wet cock fall out of his mouth Zack crawled up to his lover and gave him a lingering kiss. "Was that convincing?" He asked with an innocent, hopeful blink.

Angeal panted and wrapped his arms around Zack. He closed his eyes and kissed his cheek and ear. "That was very convincing."

He could be asked anything and he would have promised Zack. "We'll start packing once I recover. I'm sure we can arrange for a quick flight."

"I love you." It came from the bottom of his heart and of course it wasn't just because Angeal would take him to the Golden Saucer. That was just the cherry on top.

"I'm gonna pack my stuff!" He exclaimed excitedly, jumping off the bed and rushing tob he wardrobe. Looking over his shoulder he grinned at his lover. "This'll be the best vacation ever. "

Angeal hoped that he would be able to survive it.

* * *

Cloud was tired. He had just finished the most gruelling training session that he had ever been a part of. He felt like he was drooping as he dragged his feet to Reno's apartment. They were supposed to go on a movie date tonight but he didn't know if he would be able to stay awake for it.

Letting himself in to Reno's apartment, he saw Rude in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. Rude gave him a nod as he shuffled to the shower. He grunted at the other man in response and they seemed to understand each other.

Cloud knew that he was in desperate need of a shower and maybe he could convince Reno to give him a massage or at least cuddles. The first time in a long time, he could just go for some cuddles. Being worked and trained at nearly all hours was wearing down on him. He was glad that he had the option to have a private shower and bed... well, not a private bed, but a bed with Reno that was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the bunks in the barracks.

Mindlessly, he removed his clothes before he went into the hot shower and stood there with his eyes closed and let his mind drift into thoughts of nothingness.

Just a few minutes later the shower door opened and a pair of wet arms wrapped around Cloud from behind.

"Yo." Reno's lips brushed against the blonde's ear as he pulled the boy close. Reno was exhausted, he needed someone to cuddle. And he also needed a shower, so this was perfect...

"How was your day?" he asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the wet warmth that dripped through his hair and ran down his shoulders, back and belly.

"Exhausting," Cloud said as he leaned back into Reno. He felt so good. "Missed you." It had only been a day since he saw him last but when you were working to the point of exhaustion and all he could think about was getting back in a nice warm bed and Reno's arms.

"They are changing all the routines or something and I ended up with a double shift." Cloud grabbed the cloth and put soap on it. "Everything is all screwed up right now and to top it all off, half the elite SOLDIERs are going on vacation. Zack said that Angeal and him were going to Golden Saucer and we're stuck here doing all the grunt work while the Elites go play."

"I hear ya. The Brat's having big plans about some stupid restructuring and guess who're the lucky bastards to benefit from that? Give you a hint: not the Turks." Reno growled deep in his throat his grip around Cloud momentarily tightening. He could have strangled the imbecile vice president. But even more so he wanted to have the Dumb General in one of ShinRa's torture chambers, because word had it that it was thanks to Sephiroth the Turks were doing triple overtime. Paperwork. If there was anything Reno hated it was paperwork.

We should go on a vacation too," the redheaded Turk muttered, nuzzling Cloud's moist neck with his nose, sighing against the soft skin. "We sure as hell need one yo."

"I would love to go to the Golden Saucer," Cloud said as he tilted his head to allow Reno easy access. "Sephiroth always finds ways to screw up our lives, huh?"

The mentioning of Sephiroth still hurt a bit. It wasn't that he wanted to be with Sephiroth anymore, but it was the way that it was left. Reno was all that he wanted now, but still... it seemed he was always going to be a shadow over his life.

"Yeah. Asshole." There wasn't as much conviction in it as it would have 15 minutes ago. Reno felt content with being wrapped around Cloud and the warm water cleaning and relaxing his body, washing the stress away. "I doubt we'll get a vacation now, what with all the damn SOLDIERs gone and the restructuring..." Reno's lungs exhaled a deep sigh as he stood there unmoving- Then he suddenly lifted his head, thick droplets falling from his nose. " There might be a way though. I got that mate, Kunsel. He still owes me:.."

Without another word, Cloud turned around in the shower, took his head in his hands and kissed him. A deep penetrating kiss and his eager hands pushed up into his hair. "You can try," he said as he pulled out of the kiss. "At least the weekend in Kalm or something but I really would like to go to Golden Saucer. The arcade is to die for."

"I'll see what I can do, yo." Reno pulled him close, going for another kiss by demandingly pressing his lips against Cloud's and slipping his tongue into the blonde's sweet mouth. A tingling, warm sensation started to rise in his groin, but he ignored it for now. Cloud seemed pretty exhausted and so was Reno. "Let me finish the shower and then I'll give him a call, ok?" Reno smirked, giving his lover's ass a wet slap.

"Ow," Cloud said and laughed. "All we can do is try."

He started to rub the cloth on his chest, enjoying his lithe body and feeling relaxed. He knew Reno would try and that was enough for him.

After his shower Reno grabbed his phone and called Kunsel, explaining the situation. And much to his surprise Kunsel called him back just a little while later with a casual, positive reply. Reno was a bit suspicious, but then he didn't really care how Kunsel had done it. That guy was a sneaky bastard; actually they were better off not knowing.

Reno went to the kitchen where Cloud was washing dishes and grabbed a beer, leaning against the fridge with a huge, smug grin. "Guess who's going to the Golden Saucer?"

Cloud screamed like a girl and threw himself at Reno. He covered his face with kisses. "How'd you pull that off? This is the best news ever. Ever! Did I ever tell you that I love you. This is the best news? When do we go? Huh? When are we leaving? Do we have to take a chopper? Oh, I hope I don't get car sick in the chopper? Can we go now? When are we going?"

Reno embraced the little bundle of excitement, trying to get him to calm down. He felt giddy himself, but he had to maintain a cool attitude. He was Reno, after all.

"Okay-okay, hey, calm the fuck down yo!" Grabbing Cloud's sweet face between his hands, Reno held him still and pressed a kiss to those soft lips. His stomach was feeling all warm and giddy and shit at the thought of their vacation together. Cloud had wormed his way into his shrivelled cold Turk heart, all right.

"Take a deep breath. Yeah, like that. Now, there's a few things I'll have to take care of before we go. So I suggest we have dinner now and then you start packing and I'll see you tomorrow morning, eight sharp at the helipad. And don't forget your motion sickness pills. I love you but if you puke all over my baby there'll be consequences, yo."

Cloud nodded vigorously and couldn't help but grin so hard that it hurt his cheeks. "I will and I won't puke."

He pulled away from Reno and bounced to the table. Bounced. He was so damn happy he couldn't stop himself. "This is going to be the best vacation ever."

* * *

Angeal let Zack carry all the bags. He had insisted and he saw no reason for him not to carry them. Zack needed to burn off that energy anyway.

He was not expecting to see Zack's blond friend already sitting in the chopper talking to the red headed pilot. He couldn't remember the Turk's name at the moment but he had seen him around quite a bit.

"Zack! We're on the same flight!" Cloud said and smiled brightly as he helped haul up his luggage. "This is going to be so great!"

"Awesome!" Zack beamed, throwing an excited look back at Angeal and swinging his bags with apparent enthusiasm.

Reno pulled the headphones off and leaned out of the chopper to greet their passengers with a semi-enthused "Yo." He wouldn't have minded some alone time with Cloud. Judging from their behaviour Cloud would have his hands full with the hyper puppy.

"Get your stuff inside, we're taking off."

"Yes sir." Zack gave a spirited salute and threw their bags into the chopper, climbing inside to take his seat. "How come you're going to the Golden Saucer too?" he asked Cloud with a happy, curious grin, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Reno and I have been working our asses off, pulled some strings and here we are. It's going to be so great. Maybe we can go fight in the arena when we get there!" Cloud wiggled in his seat. He was so damn happy to be going with Reno and now Zack. This was going to be the best time that he ever had. "I never really went on a vacation before so this will be fun."

Angeal strapped himself in and smiled at how the two boys interacted. He could see that Zack was happy to see his friend there and it made him happy. Reno on the other hand... he was supposedly the best pilot out there, but he had been on a mission before and he ended up getting bruises and bangs before he even engaged in battle.

"I'm sure we can arrange some time in the arena," Angeal said. "If time allows."

"Oh. You got other plans already?" Zack's face fell a bit, because now he had tasted blood and really wanted to go to that arena with Cloud.

Instead of an answer there was an almost giddy announcement from Reno to grab on to something, and then suddenly everything shifted and spun as the chopper set of in a fluid, crazy motion.

Ah, Reno loved flying and he was pretty damn good at it so he didn't see why he shouldn't show off a little to impress his boyfriend, but when he looked back at said boyfriend with a cocky grin and found Cloud's complexion to have turned a mossy green the redhead opted for a less fancy flying style that would hopefully keep his baby vomit-clean.

"You okay back there?"

Cloud wasn't sure that he was okay. He put his hand over his mouth and burped. "I'm okay," he whispered and he hoped that his stomach wouldn't turn over. He didn't want to puke in Reno's helicopter. That was not how he wanted to start their trip together.

Zack quickly pulled a bag from under his seat and opened it. He had traveled with Cloud before and knew that look. "Got the puke collector, right here bud." He rubbed his shoulders. He knew Cloud hated getting motion sick like this. "Better watch those turbulences there Reno. Thought you were a better fire than that."

"Hey! I'm the best fucking pilot you'll ever get, yo!" The redhead flared at Zack but his concerned gaze was fixed at cloud, who seemed to manage a weak smile and clutched his bag a little tighter. Also, Angeal threatened him with a dirty, unamused look for snapping at his puppy. Overprotective bastard. Reno wished he could rub his boyfriend's back and coo little reassuring noises into his lover's perfect ear. But he didn't trust the SOLDIERs to successfully keep them in the air. "We'll be there in 3 hours. Try to bear with it, ok?" He muttered, keeping the bird steady.

Angeal turned his attention from the pilot and to Zack and Cloud. Cloud did look a little green. "Breath. Deep breaths and relax your muscles," he instructed as it looked like Cloud was a ball of nerves. His shoulders looked like bricks.

Cloud followed the instructions and felt a little better. "I'll be fine," he said and looked at Reno. "I can make it."

He couldn't wait to get to Golden Saucer. A little bit of motion sickness wasn't going to stop him from thinking of all the fun stuff. He grabbed onto Zack's hand and closed his eyes as he took deep cleansing breaths so that he wouldn't puke.

* * *

Genesis was so happy. Sephiroth was behaving like a perfect gentleman. He was allowed to hold his arm, the public kiss and the fact that he was acting very possessive. Genesis liked that. He wanted to go shopping and he knew that Sephiroth hated that but he was putting up with it.

"Look at those boots," Genesis cooed. "Grand Horn skin too. They are gorgeous. Lets go in there and maybe they will have a style that you will like."

"I don't need boots." The comment would have come off a lot more snappy and irascibly hadn't Sephiroth been so damn distracted glaring at people who bothered him with their mere, unbearable existence. He wished he was back at his office. It was really exhausting making sure no one had the gall to approach them and he put all his effort into that scowl that was as freezing as a winter lake but not quite enough to offend anyone to a degree that would mar ShinRa's reputation. Usually he just needed to throw them a condescending, chilly look from above, but they defeated him by sheer number...

It seemed that he fended off any ambitions of approach in the closest vicinity and the General allowed himself a short pause to catch his breath and get an update on what they were actually doing. The boots in the shop looked boring and expensive... but at least it was relatively empty inside, probably because it was exclusive.

Sephiroth really needed a break.

"Let's go in there. Buy something, I don't care what. But take your time."

Never in a million years would he ever have thought to say something even closely resembling that. Much less offer to buy Genesis shoes. But he was desperate and when they entered he was just glad that the brats outside pressed their snotty noses against the glass of the window and not his jacket or pants.

Genesis nearly jumped for joy, grabbing onto his arm he dragged him into the store. He was a bit grumpy but a new pair of boots, a jacket maybe... or a thong would get his attention and 'spirits', back up.

He was in heaven in the store. It smelled like leather and expensive leather at that. He didn't have Angeal's credit card to charge it on to, but he had Sephiroth to be his sugar daddy.

"Come along now."

Inside it was quiet, they were the only customers. Sephiroth really liked the smell; he wore leather whenever he could.

"What are you looking for?" he hummed, his index finger gliding over a black coat that he scrutinized with mild interest.

"Anything that will make a fashion statement," Genesis said and leaned close to Sephiroth. "Maybe a thong or two." He looked over his shoulder. "Or a pair of black boots that look like they are just made for me." He ran forward, moving past Sephiroth to the best boots that he had ever seen in my life.

"I'm in love," he cooed as he picked them up and caressed the heel. Everything about him, made him seem like they were moulded with his feet and calves in mind. Quickly yelling at the nearest clerk. "Do you have these in size ten?"

"Absolutely," the clerk smiled professionally. "Please make yourself comfortable while I get them for you. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee."

The clerk's smile beamed up a notch and he nodded, leaving. Sephiroth looked after him and then came over to inspect the boots. They would look good on Genesis. Especially on with... nothing else. The General's face turned blank as he imagined Genesis bent over his desk, begging for more in those tight, soft boots as Sephiroth took him from behind, pinning his squirming body down...

"They'd suit your nurse costume."

"They would clash horribly," Genesis said with a scowl. "I hate that pink dress. Maybe we can find something here that is better than that pink dress, eh?" He looked at the boots and realized Sephiroth was right, but he wasn't going to say so.

"What about some of those skirts over there?" Genesis said as he looked to a corner where there was some rather sexy looking dresses. He would like to have something a little classier than that. He leered at Sephiroth. "Maybe you can even find one that will fit you?" He teased knowing that I would never get Sephiroth in a dress.

"Or look at those boots there. Total unf," He found a pair of boot that would reach Sephiroth mid thigh, nice high heel, but still sturdy with a whole lot of buckles. "I'm getting hard just looking at them."

"I'm not wearing this." When had this become about Sephiroth?! The General had lost track of the conversation because all the leather was making him dizzy. More precisely: the mental image of Genesis wearing all that leather did.

"Try them on." Maybe that was not such a good idea, because who knew if he could exercise enough self-control to not just take Genesis then and there.

"No. These are for you!" Genesis said as he turned around. He saw the glazed look on Sephiroth look on her face. He was turning into a horndog right here. He knew that look. He reached up and held his face in his hands. "Not here. You will have to wait and then we can play when we get back to the room."

He quickly turned as the clerk brought out the pair of boots that were his size. "Here you go, sir. Would you like me to put them on you?"

"Most certainly," Genesis said and went to the chair that the clerk motioned too.

He couldn't wait to see how the boots felt on his skin.

And the clerk was awesome. His hands were obviously used to dealing with leather boots as he was very adept at removing the ones that he was wearing, giving his calves a nice rub as he prepared to put them on his feet.

He did love foot massages.

"Oh, Sephiroth," he crooned. "You will have to try a pair of boots on."

Predictably, Sephiroth did not like some lowly store clerk touching what was his, but he caught the low growl grumbling in the back of his throat and instead settled for a scowl.

Deliberately ignoring the superfluous touching and rubbing going on he inspected a pair of flat boots that just went above the knees and were tightened with two buckles. Combat boots, they'd make a nice impact on one annoying clerk's ass...

"Where's my coffee," he demanded coldly, inspecting the boots further.

"Right here sir." Genesis smiled at the young woman that was behind him with two large cups of coffee on a tray with sugar and cream in containers beside them. "How would you like that coffee sir? Black? Or with Cream and Sugar?"

Genesis held out his hand. "Three of each, my darling," he cooed as his feet were being massaged by the best hands he felt. He was really going to have to Sephiroth how to give these type of massages.

"And the giant grump takes his black," Genesis added as she passed the cup down to him and eagerly passed the other cup to Sephiroth, bowing as she left the area to Genesis and his boots.

"Now, tell me how these boots look?" He took a sip of the divine coffee. If he was not mistaken it was Banora blend. He straightened his leg and pointed his toe at Sephiroth. "Hmm?"

"Cheap." Sephiroth smirked, trying to get Genesis' hackles up. The redhead did look cute (and very fuckable) when he pouted. "You should take them. They suit you." And they did look phenomenal, as if they'd been made for Genesis long legs. And despite what the brat said they also would be perfect with the nurse uniform.

"Cheap?" Genesis frowned and admired them. "Are there not enough buckles?" He liked how they felt. "I hardly look cheap and neither do these boots." He took a sip of the coffee and pondered them before he looked up at Sephiroth who was obviously thinking of him in the Nurses dress with that look on his face.

"Why don't you try on a pair of boots?" Genesis offered as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair, bouncing his foot as he sat there. "Those ones right there. They would make you look so hot."

Of course anything would make Sephiroth look hot.

Sephiroth didn't really feel like trying anything one, but a quick glance outside at their involuntary entourage peeking through the window to catch a glimpse at the two famous SOLDIERs made him reconsider. Besides, Genesis was beaming at him all enthusiastical and the boots really weren't that bad. They had his size ready, thus he sat down and started to undo the buckles.

From the corner of his eye he observed Genesis cooing at his new boots. The happy look did suit him, his eyes shone as if he'd just gotten a fresh shot of mako.

Sephiroth finished changing his boots and found that he didn't particularly care about them. They were all right and moderately comfortable, but nothing he felt like buying. Besides they were in here to get something for Genesis, because then maybe they could finally get back to the hotel room and Sephiroth could get laid. That would be a tremendous improvement to stumbling through masses of people and flashy attractions that were giving him a migraine...

Taking the boots off he put them back.

"You finished?" He gave Genesis' boots another critical look. "Just take those. And one of those leather skirts."

"Skirts?" Sephiroth turned around at a rack that behind him. He had three boots that he liked and he was going to get them all. He had been joking about the leather skirts but one caught his eye.

It looked amazing. It would have only reached half way down his thighs but it would have reached halfway up his chest with belts and buckles, much like the SOLDIER belt.

He looked over to Sephiroth and then at the skirt. It would look good on Sephiroth as well.

It was much better than stupid nurse outfit.

Putting his boots in the hands of the clerk he approached the rack and pulled off the one he eyed and put it in front of him. "Do you think they would have it in red?" There was even small snaps for garters?

He never liked a skirt so much in his life.

Holding it in front of him, he waited for Sephiroth's reaction to the sight of him holding the outfit.

"They better." Unconsciously Sephiroth licked his lips. He wanted for Genesis to try it on but then there'd be no guarantee that he wouldn't fuck Genesis into oblivion right then and there in the damn shop. The skirt was perfect. Perfect. It was the most perfect, sexy skirt ever. It was just made for Genesis.

"Actually, we do have that in red," the clerk smiled, his face neutral. "Let me get that for you."

Sephiroth didn't even hear him but stood, walking over to Genesis to have a better look. There were snaps for garters. Clenching his jaw, Sephiroth pulled Genesis closer, letting him feel the rock hard cock pressing through his pants. The General was very pleased.

"We're going back to the hotel. Now. Grab your stuff."

Genesis eye brows shot up as he felt Sephiroth's cock pressed against him. "Red. Size 8 should do just fine," he said quickly. "I'll take the black one too in a size 12." Size 12 should fit Sephiroth and with those new long boots and with his amazing long hair, it would be an amazing site.

Maybe he could get rid of the nurse outfit if he like the red leather skirt so much.

He pressed back against his cock with his hip, "Lets get all this bagged up before we put on another public spectacle that Lazard will disapprove of."

"Hm..." Sephiroth was barely listening. Otherwise he would have questioned why they were getting two skirts of two different sizes. As it was his brain wasn't getting enough blood to function properly, thus he didn't complain and just wordlessly handed the eager clerk his credit card.

His other hand was too busy squeezing Genesis' ass. That would soon be tightly wrapped in red leather.

"Call a taxi," he demanded of the clerk. There was no way he was walking back with a raging hard-on. It would take too much time, too.

Genesis smiled as Sephiroth didn't question any of the purchases and his hands were awful busy on his ass. He was rather anxious now to try on the boots and skirt. He hoped he would be able to get Sephiroth in a skirt and he would love to ride him in that skirt.

He chewed his lip and pushed against his hand. "Easy there, big boy or you won't get to see me with it on."

He was getting anxious as well and he didn't want a scramble in the cab. But he would tease him a little more if he could get away with it. Sephiroth was hovering over him like a gargoyle and his hands told him how anxious he was.

"Thanks so much for your patronage, sirs," The clerk said and handed them two cups of coffee again. "For the go, sirs." They were in special travel mugs with the stores name 'Leather rides' on the cups. "Your cab will be here shortly to take you back to the hotel and we hope to see you again."

Genesis graciously took the cup and grinned up at Sephiroth. "Drink up. You're going to need that energy for what I have planned for you tonight."

Sephiroth arched a smug brow and downed his coffee as they waited for their taxi. He would be greatly enjoying this... and he would make sure Genesis wasn't able to walk a few days, effectively trapping him in the hotel room and keeping him available to the General's urges.

The taxi drew up in front of the shop and got inside, ordering the driver back to their hotel. It would at least take a few minutes, what with there being no real streets and people walking everywhere. Sephiroth wished they could just drive them over. Stupid moral decencies, he'd never understood that anyway.

Hadn't the driver glanced at them curiously through the rearview mirror every so often Sephiroth would have started right in the backseat, but this wasn't an option now. Frustrated, he settled with possessively putting an arm around Genesis' shoulder and pushing his cock against the redhead's thigh.

"Why's this taking so long?"

"It's not taking long, you are just impatient," Genesis purred. He liked impatient Sephiroth who was on the verge of desperation. Cupping the cock that was hidden behind an ever tightening pair of jeans. "Keep it in until we can get back. Don't want to waste the erection on a hand job, do you." He leaned into Sephiroth and nibbled in his ear. "Wouldn't you rather have that cock in my ass, pushing hard and making me scream with that skirt pushed around my waist."

He knew he was pushing his luck, he knew but he liked pushing his luck.

Sephiroth gave a low, feral growl that was a tight warning. The General himself had no qualms about taking the teasing runt right then and there in the cab in the middle of a traffic jam. But Genesis might have objections (not to mention his company).

"I'd rather have you shut up," he muttered, scowling at the nosy driver who peeked at them again. Nonetheless he pushed his caged cock into Genesis' warm since two could play this game his arm slipped around Genesis' neck to tweak a soft nipple through the redhead's shirt.

Genesis cooed and arched his back at Sephiroth's touch. "I suddenly agree that this cab ride is taking much too long." He turned around so that he could kiss Sephiroth. He could always get extra kisses out of him when he was desperate and in public.

He grabbed a handful of his hair so he couldn't drag his mouth away. He was so ready to crawl into his lap.

Sephiroth let it happen, answering the kiss routinized. He still couldn't really get into that and it eluded him why Genesis insisted on doing this at the weirdest times. At least he got to grab another feel at that ass.

And narrow his eyes at the damn annoying driver, who finally found a way around the parade that crossed their streets and pulled up the car in front of their hotel. Wordlessly Sephiroth threw some money at the driver, adding a generous tip to make sure the man kept his trap shut and dragged Genesis through the lobby to the elevator.

It just so happened that they almost crashed into Angeal's back as he was walking up to the lobby along with a familiar blond and another redhead, but Sephiroth didn't even notice. His mind was just set on one goal and that was to get Genesis into that damn hotel room to fuck him unconscious.

Angeal groaned as he saw Sephiroth and Genesis dart into the elevator with a shopping bag. He made sure that his credit card was in his wallet and sighed with relief when it was there.

"Was that Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he clung to Reno's arms. His blue eyes were fixated on the elevator that they disappeared into.

Genesis saw a flash of people that looked familiar but the rush that Sephiroth gave him kept him in line. "I think that was Angeal or someone that... ah," Genesis said as he was suddenly pushed against the wall and a hand clamped on his ass. "Well. Am I going to get into the skirt with your impatience level?"

Not that he would have minded at that moment.

"We'll see." Sephiroth breathed, pushing Genesis higher up against the wall of the elevator, assaulting his white collar bone and throat with his hungry, warm tongue. Their covered groins pushed against each other and Sephiroth's hand pushed underneath Genesis' shirt to find that nipple again. Gaia, he was horny and if that elevator didn't go any faster then-

With a bing, the little cabin came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal one stunned Director of SOLDIER and his blank-faced companion.

Before Lazard could even open his mouth to say something Sephiroth snarled at him and dragged Genesis down the hallway to their room.

Genesis laughed and waved as he was dragged down the hall and was thrown into the room. He did a fancy twirl as Sephiroth let go of him and slammed the door behind him. He dropped the bag and stood facing him with his arms open.

"Come at me, bro."

"You asked for it," Sephiroth smirked, approaching Genesis with predatory strides, "Don't complain about it later."

He grabbed Genesis by the neck and pulled him close to lick over pearly shell of his ear and let the man feel his excitement that pooled in his groin. There was nothing more that he wanted than fucking Genesis right here, right now on the floor - but in that skirt.

Letting go after another firm squeeze of that perfect ass he put some distance between them, lest he lose control and graced Genesis with a hungry, taxing look. "Now get that skirt."

* * *

_I'm not sorry that I keep putting Genesis in a skirt. He likes the attention._

_Ha! Beat you Unstable!Anon. I got it up before you had to pester me! Wheee!_


	9. Hot times in the Hotel Tonight

**Hot Times in the Hotel Tonight**

* * *

Feeling rather sexy, Genesis sauntered over to the bag on the floor. "Now, you go wait on that bed while I go change in the bathroom. Don't want to ruin the surprise." He said, pulling out the red skirt - and the leather felt wonderfully soft- and the boots that reached his knees. He was going to look so hot. So much better than that stupid nurse outfit.

He took long but slow steps to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Once in the bathroom he scrambled to get his clothes off and in the skirt. His boner was painfully hard and putting the leather skirt on was not helping. It felt so good against his skin as he fastened the buckles and zippers, he could come just with that.

He looked in the mirror and he had to take a couple of controlled deep breaths. "Damn, this is hot." He quickly started to put on the boots with the slight heel and then twirled in front of the mirror. "Fucking hot," he had to admit himself.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and controlling his urges he calmed down a bit. Avoiding to look in the mirror again he called out "Ready, Sephiroth!" He was expecting to be mauled as soon as Sephiroth saw him.

While Genesis was dressing in his leather outfit Sephiroth hadn't been idle, but shed his coat and boots. Genesis was always making such a fuss about wanting him to be naked and he wouldn't let that get in his way of getting laid this time. All he left on was his pants, just because he could and he wouldn't make it that easy.

The minutes ticked by and Sephiroth lay on the sofa, leg draped over an armrest, lazily blinking at the ceiling when finally Genesis deigned to remember that they had been kind of in the middle of something.

Just a few seconds later the General absently noted that it had been worth the wait.

Wordlessly he stood in the bathroom door, his eyes taking in the sight. Then he slowly walked around Genesis to see him from every side rather as if he was some piece of art in a museum exhibition than his lover waiting to be ravished. Though Sephiroth might have appeared calm on the outside he wasn't on the inside. He was in turmoil, as equally strong parts of possessiveness, hunger and awe tore at him.

Finally he reached out, his fingertip gliding from a soft leather boot over Genesis' warm thigh back to cool leather that stretched over a round buttock and up to leather glad, narrow hips where they came to rest on a buckle.

"Perfect."

"Darn right, I'm perfect," Genesis whispered as he posed all the more in the skirt. Sephiroth looking at him like that was making it hard to control himself from reaching out and telling him to hurry up and take him already. "And how are you going to show me just how perfect I am?"

"Some ideas come to mind," Sephiroth hummed, caressing the bulge that shaped underneath the leather. Then he didn't feel like holding back anymore.

Unceremoniously he pushed Genesis against the tiled wall, pushing his knee in between the redhead's legs. The mirror was perfect too, he wanted to see himself fuck Genesis.

Gasping for air as he was pushed against the wall, Genesis hissed out a long "yes," as Sephiroth's strong thigh pushed up between his legs, causing the skirt to push up. His hands had minds of their own and went to Sephiroth's pants. Clothes that he should have removed while Genesis was changing, so he wasn't gentle with them. He wanted Sephiroth naked and he wanted him naked now.

Before Genesis could fumble with his pants, Sephiroth caught his wrist and kept him still. Instead, he twirled the man so that Sephiroth was with his back against the wall and Genesis leaned against him with his back. They were right in front of the mirror and right where Sephiroth wanted him. It cost him some self-control to not start ravishing the redhead right away, but this would be worth it.

Still holding Genesis' wrist, Sephiroth slowly licked over a white throat up to Genesis' ear. His free hand had sneaked over Genesis' hip to his thigh again, painstakingly slowly pushing up the tight skirt. "Look at yourself," he purred lowly into Genesis' ear as his fingertips stroked over the soft skin, his palm barely grazing the hard member that was confined by the leather skirt and very visible. "All hot and bothered. What's this, hm?" His thumb brushed over the outlined tip of Genesis' cock.

Looking at the mirror and how Sephiroth was holding him, teasing him, putting him on display, no words could describe how Genesis felt at the moment. He couldn't beg for more, he couldn't cry out, he had no words to say. A rare moment indeed. Allowing his body to melt into the touch and move in any way that it wanted, his hips slowly moved into the touch against his cock, his neck tilting to the side to allow Sephiroth more access. Keeping his eyes open was as hard as the sight was to bear.

Words left his lips that he had no thought of forming, "I'm yours to have." His voice was low and his lips barely moved as he spoke and he let himself go into Sephiroth's touch.

A thrill shot through Sephiroth's whole body at those words and something inside him just clicked into place. "That's right. You're all mine." His teeth scratched lightly over the soft skin of Genesis' earlobe as he pushed his groin against Genesis' ass.

His hand slipped underneath the skirt, pushing it up and caressing tightly wrapped buttocks and heavy balls.

"Now, what am I to do with you..." he pondered, biting into Genesis' shoulder, sucking the skin and leaving a very visible, reddish purple bruise there.

Genesis gasped as he arched into the touch and bite. "Something," he cried out. "Anything!" He was trembling with anticipation and how wonderful they both looked together.

They really had to tape one of their sex sessions and he wished he had a video camera for this one.

"That's my boy." Sephiroth licked over the bruise with which he had Genesis marked and then extracted the bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants. Lubricating his fingers generously he let them glide up the redhead's inner thigh, ordering " Spread your legs for me."

It was delightful to see that little pleasure hole exposed in the mirror, puckering with excitement.

Genesis complied readily, wanting nothing more than to be screwed. Watching in the mirror was a wonderful addition to their encounter. His mind was racing with thoughts and images and he could hardly focus on anything but what he was being told.

He was whatever Sephiroth wanted him to be at the moment.

Spreading his legs for easier access, the skirt rose up just a little more. His dick was still hiding beneath the skirt and caressing it with the soft leather. He had a flash of an image of Sephiroth wearing his black skirt and he nearly went cross eyed as lubed fingers pushed inside of him.

Sephiroth didn't think Genesis had ever been so compliant. Not that he minded; on the contrary. This way he could focus on the sight in front of him, the soft swaying of Genesis' hips as he pushed another finger inside to stretch him. The parting of his lips when a gasp escaped him. The heaving of his chest, the pearly sweat starting to form on his skin. It was a most beautiful, arousing sight and though Sephiroth was at his limits where his self-control was concerned he took his time to drink in the sight.

His mouth was back at Genesis' ear, his nose buried in the feathery, red hair.

"Here is what's going to happen: I will take you now. I'll drive my cock up your ass till you don't remember your own name, and I will do it again and again. And while I fuck you into oblivion I want you to look at yourself. Don't you dare close your eyes or look away for just a second. Do you understand me?"

To emphasize his order, Sephiroth pushed his fingers up that tight hole, crooking his finger to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Crying out and nodding his head Genesis was finally able to have a coherent though. "Yes. Please." His mouth wasn't following his orders as he wanted to command Sephiroth to get on with it but it wasn't working at all. His body was craving and wanting more and he had never been polite about asking for it. "Please," he started to plead as it was the only words that would escape him and he wanted nothing more than to tell Sephiroth to make good on his promise.

Genesis seemed obedient enough, thus Sephiroth awarded him with a barely there kiss to his ear as he withdrew his fingers. He still held Genesis in place by his wrist even though that didn't seem necessary, but he liked the contact. Genesis' whole body was radiating warmth and need and readiness and it made Sephiroth dizzy with desire.

He lifted one of the redhead's legs up to put it on the closed toilet seat next to them so he could gain better access to his private parts. The skirt rode up just that much more, revealing part of a rosy, hard cock and heavy balls.

With practices ease Sephiroth lubed his own cock and then let it glide over Genesis' wet entrance without pushing in. All the while he watched Genesis watch their actions; the light flutter of dark lashes, the soft jump of Genesis' throat, the pink colour deepening on his cheeks.

Then, without further warning he pushed his cock against the tight wrinkle, his glistening head slowly being engulfed by eager, hot flesh. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch as he steadied Genesis, watching himself and his lover in the mirror.

Focusing on the mirror and what was being done to him, as well as the sensation of being filled easily by Sephiroth was wonderful. Everything about their relationship was wonderful since Sephiroth stopped being a dick. This vacation was the best thing that he could have ever wished for. It was just going to make things so much better away from all the stress that was keeping them apart.

And the skirt.

He nearly closed his eyes but remembered that Sephiroth wanted him to keep his eyes open and watch them fuck.

"We," he gasped, "need to get a video camera." This was something that he would want to watch again and it was a shame that they hadn't had any videos of them together. There was a video of Angeal and Sephiroth together... but not him and Sephiroth.

That was the next thing he was going to purchase when they went shopping.

He would get a video of Sephiroth, wearing that leather skirt and fucking him into this state of blissful ignorance and a pile of goo.

"More," he demanded as he arched his back to show more of himself in the mirror. More of the action. More of them.

"Always so demanding," Sephiroth breathed, slapping Genesis' ass as he picked up the pace, his pelvis rotating in a sensual movement. Genesis' balls slapped back against his cock as he thrust in deeper, faster and harder.

The sight of his hard cock pulling in and out of Genesis' ass was incredible, and he spread those milky legs further apart. The warmth in his belly kept coiling and spreading, his breathing accelerating, his heartbeat racing. Pressing Genesis closer against him, Sephiroth assaulted every patch of hot skin he could reach and abandoned all restrains to fuck Genesis and himself to orgasm. "You love it. Look how needy you are." His free hand reached around to palm Genesis' half covered erection, rubbing it for more friction.

"Yes," he hissed as the new touch set him over the edge completely and he came. It was harsh, violent and shook him to the very core. He was needy, demanding and a diva. Things he had been told before but it was who he was and Sephiroth met all his possible needs.

Everything was shaking from the orgasm.

The skirt was worth the cost. He was going to have to find more skirts like the one that he was wearing.

The General followed suit, cuming deep inside Genesis' twitching body. It was divine, as his body dove into a state of bliss and everything around him was zoned out for a few seconds.

Pulling out with a small wet sound Sephiroth brushed his fingertip over the sensitive, still twitching hole, smearing his cum over it and feeling Genesis hiss and arch. A trickle of white ran down the redhead's thigh. He was very pleased.

"We will keep the skirt," he smirked, finally letting go of Genesis, who slumped against him. Sephiroth frowned. "Can you walk?"

Shaking his head he leaned against Sephiroth and smiled. "I don't think there is anything working anymore," Genesis said with a silly grin. "You killed me with your dick. Good job. This is the way that I wanted to die."

With an arched brow the General steadied his significant other, unzipped the skirt and reached for a towel to clean Genesis' freshly fucked bottom and his cock. Then he hoisted the redhead up in his arms bridal style and carried him over to the bed.

After he took off his sticky pants Sephiroth fell onto the bed, exhausted. So this had probably been the most intense fuck he'd ever had. A nap was in order, he thought he deserved it.

Genesis was overjoyed to be carried out this way and cleaned up by Sephiroth but he was broken in the most delightful way possible. Having him curl up beside him and not protest him resting his head against his chest made him smile like an idiot. The only person there to see it was Sephiroth and that was perfectly fine by him. He mumbled how much he loved him and this was the best vacation ever.


	10. No One is a Loser Here

**No One**** is a Loser here**

* * *

"This sucks, yo." Reno pulled the cushion tighter around his head but he could still hear them. How thin were those damn walls?! And why on earth did they have to get the room right next to the diva and the asshole General? Granted, the lady at the front desk had told them that they were lucky that room just got free, as the people who had booked it suddenly left. But Reno had a suspicion as to why that was. No one wanted to hear SOLDIERs fucking like rabbits during their vacation...

He wouldn't have minded leaving and checking out the arcade, but Cloud was still not feeling well and so he had laid down on the bed next to the little blonde.

"How ya feeling?" the Turk asked morosely, glaring at the paperthin wall as if he could magically stop the noise of their fucking.

Cloud sniffed. His stomach was feeling better but the sounds were not helping at all. The sound of the General and that red headed bitch in the other room was giving him a headache. He didn't think that he would meet Sephiroth here and see how he looked at him when they tumbled into the elevator.

He thought he was over him. He had Reno. Reno was better than Sephiroth by any day of the week. Reno was everything to him and Reno was not a war hero. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow. "Maybe some... some air," he stammered even though he didn't want to get up. Sephiroth never called Genesis his little SOLDIER and that gave him some comfort.

"Yeah, air," he sniffed again.

"Okay. Let's go have some fun then." Reno ruffled his lover's hair affectionately and got up from the bed. "We can go wherever you want, ok?"

Cloud's mood wasn't lost on him, but he didn't know whether it was because he was still sick from the flight or because of the... noises. Cloud's eyes shifted over to the wall every so often, but Reno had a hard time reading that look. It made him feel spectacularly insecure.

"I buy you something nice to eat, okay?" He started to ramble as he fetched his jacket and helped Cloud off the bed. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Can we go to the arcade?" the blond said. He wasn't ready to eat yet, but he would feel better after the arcade. "Or maybe the chocobo races. We can bet some money and see if we can win dinner." He tried to push all the thoughts of Sephiroth behind him and focus on Reno. Reno had pulled strings to get him here after all. Sephiroth didn't care about him, but Reno did. Reno's smile was all that he wanted and all that he should ever want.

He put his hand in his and smiled at him. "And then we can come back for some fun." Cloud gave Reno a kiss. A kiss that he never got from Sephiroth but Reno did kiss him all the time. "And we can make noises that keep them up all night"

"That sounds like a plan." Reno's smile was one of relief. Maybe he had interpreted too much into Cloud's mood. "Where do you want to go first?" he hummed as they got down to the lobby via the elevator. He'd never been to the Golden Saucer before, so he didn't really know what kind of stuff they had, but he didn't want to be too obvious. Still he discreetly snatched a free map as they stepped out of the hotel. All the people made him a bit nervous, because it was hard to make out a pattern, to keep all the people in sight and it didn't really sit well with his Turk instincts. However he suppressed those feelings and threw Cloud a cocky grin. "Up to you."

"Chocobo's first," Cloud decided feeling much better now that he was out of the hotel room. "I like watching the races." Reno's smile made his stomach flip and almost made him want to run into the hotel room to reward it... but Sephiroth was most likely still making those noises with that floozy.

"Whoever wins the first bet has to give the other one a blow job," Cloud said with a teasing grin himself.

"Deal!" Reno agreed promptly. If there was anything he could count on it was his bad luck when it came to gambling - countless failures were evidence of that.

They went to the races, enjoying the busy, excited atmosphere, the colorful lights and various sounds blasting at them from everywhere. Reno thought he could get used to this as he slipped his arm around Cloud's shoulder.

At the races they placed their bets. Reno had a hard time deciding and again scanned the possible candidates with a frown. Eventually he decided to place his bets on a yellow chocobo with mean eyes and fiercely red feathers on his head and wings that made it look as if it was on fire.

"500 gil on Phoenix," he finally decided, receiving his ticket with a cocky grin. Whether he lost or won this time was meaningless; he'd win either way. Though he almost wished his bad luck stuck with him because getting a blowjob from Cloud and his hot pouty lips...

Clearing his throat and willing the mental image away, the turk turned to his lover. "You decided yet yo? Race starts in 20 minutes."

"I'm going to be on Smoky to win," Cloud said. "She looks feisty." He pointed to a large grey chocobo that was cleaning her wings. She looked strong and had a bunch of spirit. He knew a lot about chocobo's and she looked more like a climber and fighter than a racer, but it didn't really matter.

He was spending time with Reno and that was what mattered. They walked to the viewing area and Reno ordered them some drinks. They didn't even ask him for his ID like they should have. It was one of the advantages of dating a Turk when they went out. The dark suit was recognized by everyone and no one questioned what they wanted or why.

Sitting in the booth, he leaned against Reno. "I bet she kicks everyone's butt out there. She's bigger than all those other tiny birds." She was. She had a lot more bulk than the others but with chocobos that could be an asset and mean that she had more stamina. He poked Reno in the ribs. "You would go for the skinniest bird."

"Seems to be a recurring pattern," Reno mumbled, sliding his arm around Cloud and pulling him close. He couldn't get that touchy with his lover at HQ, since as a turk he had an image to maintain. But here it didn't matter. At least not to Reno.

"And it's not about size but technique, yo" he argued confidently, sipping his drink and watching the chocobos get ready. Cloud was right though, his was the smallest. And the cutest.

Cloud smiled brightly and flushed as Reno put his arm around him. He liked it when he was affectionate. It was always behind closed doors at Shin-Ra but here, Reno was being more open and Cloud was adoring just the little changes. Reno was so good to him. "I wonder how I got so lucky," Cloud said as he leaned against him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, we have to see how lucky I will get in this race."

"I have a feelin' you'll get lucky, yo. I ain't no luck with gambling," Reno shrugged. Still he held a little bit of irrational hope that this time things would be different. He'd put 500 damn precious gil on that bloody chicken, after all.

"So how's it, the loser gets his blowjob right here?" Reno asked, leaning over and whispering into Cloud's ear.

Cloud's eyes grew wide and he twisted as a tingle ran through his body at the thought of doing something like that in public. The room was bustling with people but they were all in their own little words, placing bets and concerning themselves with anything but them.

"At this table," he said unable to take the squeak out of his voice. The tablecloth would hide anyone that was kneeling under there, but he knew that if he was horrible at staying quiet when it came to sex. He was now hoping desperately that he would be the one under the table, even though the thought of Reno blowing him like that was extremely exciting.

"Yeah, right here, at this table. Can't make it a too easy win, yo." Cloud's excited squirming had him harden in his pants and he grabbed the blond's hand to press against the bulge.

There was a shooting sound ringing through the air and the race had started. The people around them shot up from their seats to shout and cheer and curse as the chocobos raced through the dust. With resigned satisfaction Reno noted that his bird was lagging behind significantly.

"Seems I got lucky," he smirked at Cloud, pointing at the table.

"Nuh-uh," Cloud said. "Look! Smoky is dropping back." Cloud nervously massaged Reno's crotch. The thought of having Reno under the table really was getting him going. Even though he liked the thought of sitting under there and driving him insane with his mouth. "You're going to be under that table," Cloud leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me with that tongue of yours."

Cloud's face turned bright red as he said that. This was embarrassing and thrilling at the same time.

The stick in Reno's pants twitched violently at that. Reno just loved it when Cloud started to talk dirty and got all flustered over it. Wasn't he just the cutest sexy little thing?

"There's nothing I'd love to do more baby," he replied huskily, pushing up his hips a bit because Cloud just had the right grip. "But it's not in my power, yo." Ah, the excitement was delicious. Who'd get to be under the table, who would have to keep sitting in his seat with a straight face while getting the blowjob of a lifetime...

Indeed Smoky was falling behind a bit, but Reno's chocobo (whose name he hadn't bothered to remember) was in the second last position and apparently struggling to keep it.

Only two more rounds and they would know.

Cloud wiggled in his seat. He couldn't help it, he was getting all excited and his pants were getting tight with the thought of Reno under the table.

Hell, they were both going to win in this case.

He couldn't concentrate on the screen either as he quickly grabbed Reno's ear between his teeth and pulled away slightly so that he could look in his blue eyes. "I am so glad you were able to get this vacation for us." He really meant it. Reno was his first relationship -real relationship- and he was the best person to be with in his mind. He knew that his mom wouldn't like that he was dating a boy, but he didn't really care when he was so happy with him.

Biting his lip and taking his hands off Reno, he reached for his drink with both hands. "It looks like Smoky is dropping back even more."

"Nah, he's just messin' with the other birds, I'm sure he'll win," Reno smirked, pulling Cloud closer. He was very happy that he'd gotten this vacation too. And there was no way in hell that the chocobo Reno had bet on was going to win. As he had predicted, his bad luck prevailed and the fiery little fellow was trailing behind, no matter how fiercely his rider tried to motivate it to run faster.

"One more round to go... You wanna warm up before slipping under the table?" Leaning back, Reno moved his hand to lazily and suggestively brush over Cloud's pink lips.

Taking the invitation, Cloud took Reno's fingers into his mouth and grabbed his hand so that he couldn't pull away. He gave the fingers a few hard sucks to show Reno what he was in store for. Blushing furiously, he let his hand go and turned to watch the birds. "I think I am plenty warm."

"You know what, I think so too," Reno breathed, hoping desperately that he would lose this damn bet, because seriously, if he didn't get that mouth on his cock very soon he'd go crazy.

This time he did get lucky, because even though Smokey didn't win he reached the finish before the yellow chocobo did.

"Thank Gaia," the redhead muttered, ignoring all the shouting people around him. Lifting up the tablecloth he put a warm kiss to Cloud's soft cheek. "Knock yourself out, yo."

Cloud didn't even to look to see if he was supposed to be crawling under the table. He didn't really care if he won or lost the bet, he was more than happy to crawl under the table and have his way with Reno's cock.

Cloud slipped easily under the table. It was one of the advantages of being small. The cloth fell over his legs and he pushed it up so that all he could see was his straining pants. Chewing his lip he went to work. His fingers were trembling with excitement for doing something so naughty in such a public place. Eagerly opening his pants Cloud revealed his lover's cock that was quite hard already. He loved Reno's cock.

It was perfect, red tip and the slight curve that hit every part of him perfectly. It wasn't as large as Sephiroth, but he never really got to admire the General's cock before. He ran his fingers over the cock, admiring the softness and the blood pounding underneath the skin.

He made sure he could fish out Reno's balls from his pants and squeezed them before he pressed his lips to the head and swallowed him whole.

Reno held his breath so he wouldn't moan out loud. Rigidly sitting at their table he tried to look inconspicuous until the tremors of the shock of being swallowed like that subsided. One moment ago he'd been impatient and horny and the next he was engulfed in hot, tight warmth...

Gradually relaxing, Reno slipped a hand under the table to pet Cloud's cheek and watch him go about his business.

Cloud concentrated on his task, feeling Reno's reaction and soft petting as he swallowed and lapped around the warm piece of flesh. He could feel how he was trying to control himself to keep from crying out and that made him feel rather powerful.

But Cloud didn't know what was going on around them and didn't see Tseng and Lazard walking into the Chocobo betting area. Tseng spotted Reno right away and frowned. He wondered why he was even here. He was supposed to be watching Rufus, after all. And it had to be Reno; he was hard to miss with his bright red hair and even in this colourful place, he still stood out like a sore thumb.

Tseng started to walk over to the table to ask him who authorized his vacation.

"That's one of yours, right?" Lazard frowned, following Tseng suit. What was it with everyone and The Gold Saucer?! Was there even anybody left at headquarters?

Reno was blissfully oblivious, his eyes glazing over as he kept thrusting his hips just a little bit, trying to be subtle about it. But damn, Cloud's mouth was just so fucking hot and the boy was sucking him like there was no tomorrow!

"Unfortunately," Tseng grumbled as he stood in front of the table and cleared his throat. "Reno? What are you doing here?"

Director Tseng's voice startled Cloud as he heard it clear from under the table. He was not too familiar with the man but he knew that he was Reno's boss and someone that you didn't mess with. He stopped for a moment, his mouth still around Reno's cock and wondering what he should do next.

Reno's blood ran cold as out of seemingly nowhere his boss popped up. And he looked pretty pissed too... For just a split Reno actually believed that Tseng was just a figment of his guilty conscience, but the headturk looked pretty solid and his presence was too oppressive and heavy to be a hallucination.

"...Yo." Reno slowly lifted a hand in a casual greeting and tried to play down the fact that his dick was deeply buried in Cloud's mouth under the table. "I'm on vacation. The bra- Vice President gave me a few days off cuz of restructuring or something. "

He shifted to get his dick out of Cloud's mouth but accidentally pushed it further in.

Cloud jerked back briefly, expecting Reno to pull away but instead he went in deeper. Humming lowly around his cock, he decided to keep going. Tseng must have left so he focused his attention back on giving Reno a mind blowing blow job. He pushed one hand into his pants to play with his balls while he used the other hand to massage his thigh, bobbing his head at a consistent pace and twisting his head from side to side.

He was going to make him come soon, so that they wouldn't be interrupted again and then they could go back to their room, if he could hold out. His cock was so hard and straining against his pants, Cloud thought he was going to burst. His stamina was better than it was before so he knew he could take it and he did really like giving blowjobs to Reno.

"Restructuring," Tseng said as he looked at the red-faced Reno. "You look stressed. Is there something wrong?" He was sitting odd in his seat and there was a shake in his hands. "Have you been drinking or doing other illicit drugs?"

"No," Reno choked out. Had Tseng known how much self-control his subordinate asserted to not moan out loud and rock his pelvis frantically Reno was sure he'd have been a little bit impressed. Under the table Reno made desperate gestures with his hand for Cloud to stop. He was just this close to coming right in front of his damn boss...

"I'm fine," he lied, heavily sweating and clenching his jaw. "Now fuck off, kay? I'm on vacation." So much for keeping his composure, but Reno needed them to leave and he had no patience or time to ask them nicely when Cloud pressed his tongue against his throbbing cock just so and took him in that deep and

...oh gods!

Tseng glared at Reno and was ready to yell at him about following the chain of command when he saw movement under the table.

He could very well guess who was under there and what he was doing by Reno's reaction.

"Oh? I would think that you would like us to join you for a drink or two?" Tseng teased and let a smile touch his lips. He could see that Lazard did not look impressed with the suggestion, even though he had no intention of drinking with Reno. He would much rather get drunk with Lazard and let him think he was getting the upper hand in the bedroom.

Reaching for the chair he watched with amusement the mix of fear and delight that crossed his subordinate's face.

Lazard was a bit lost as to what was going on. He didn't want to have drinks with the foul-mouthed redhead and it was clear as day that Reno didn't want them here.

Moaning, Reno bit the inside of his cheek to counter the pleasure rising up from his cock and belly. "I'm good, really. Can you just leave... please?"

Cloud just squeezed his balls and Reno breathlessly jumped a bit from his seat. Under the table he tried to grip Cloud's hair to keep him still because he could feel his orgasm threatening to take over.

Leaning down so that his hands were resting on the vibrating table Tseng leaned close into Reno. "And what do I get if I leave, right now?"

Reno swallowed dryly. He'd reached his limits. "Whatever, I don't care okay?" At that moment he'd have given anything for Tseng and his bitch to leave. His eyes rolled back a bit when Cloud, blissfully oblivious or just devilishly sadistic, took him in deep.

Tseng stood up and straightened his suit, nodding to Lazard. "Shall we go over there where we can have some privacy?" he would get back to Reno when he needed a favor done. It was how he came to be so powerful. He knew when to cash in these favours.

Lazard looked confused. He would make sure to fill in Lazard later. Maybe he could convince him to crawl under the table and pleasure him, too.

Tseng did love blonds.

Reno silently whimpered as Lazard and Tseng finally left and then he couldn't hold back anymore. His grip tightening in Cloud's hair, his hips bucked up and his back arched as he came in Cloud's mouth. And to think his boss just sat a few meters away from him... It shouldn't, but it did add to his arousal.

Exhausted, Reno fell back against his seat and lifted the table cloth slightly to give Cloud a half glare, half smile. He couldn't decide yet.

"That was mean, yo."

Cloud pressed up against his leg and looked up at him from under the table. "What was mean?" Reno didn't look mad as his face had that post orgasm flush and his eyes were glazed over. He licked his lips to make sure that there was no come on them. He started to pack Reno's package back into his pants and was careful not to pinch his tender skin on his zipper.

The devotion with which Cloud made sure to make Reno presentable again was so adorable and cute that Reno had no choice but slip under the table, grab his flushed face and press a kiss to his lips. "Nothing," he muttered, his thumb stroking over the hard bulge in Cloud's pants. "Let's go back to the hotel, yo"

Cloud nodded as Reno joined him under the table. His eyes were glazed over and he almost forgot where he was.

They were in public and both under the table in a very public place.

"I can't wait to collect my winnings," Cloud said and pushed against his hand. "Since you already got yours."

* * *

They both are winners! Guest appearance by Smoky.


End file.
